I Need You More
by emmareden
Summary: Set during season 5 when Ali has returned to Rosewood and before they've all fallen out. Just a smutty but cute night of emison... that has now turned into a multi chapter of their relationship :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First emison fic I've written so be nice! Smutty with cute moments. Set at some point after Ali returns but they're all still getting along. I'm not sure if I'll continue it or not yet.**

 **EMISON.**

"So, how much did you miss me?"

Emily should have known by that dangerous tone in Ali's voice to run in the opposite direction. But she never could when she was younger… and apparently she hadn't changed that much.

She just sighed and looked away, feeling the other girl's eyes on her and knowing the smirk that would be on her face.

Ali's voice softened this time, "I really did miss you, Em."

Emily broke her own rule and looked Ali in the eye, "I missed you too," she replied gently, pulling the blanket up over her body. She wasn't sure if she was protecting herself from the cold or from the girl lying next to her.

The tv buzzed redundantly in the background.

Ali turned on her side, "How much?" her voice sounded deeper now, husky.

Emily's throat felt dry, sticky, "A lot," she whispered.

Ali smiled, "Yeah?"

Emily swallowed down a tight throat, "Ali, I…"

Alison could see the effects his words were having on the brunette. She made her move and quickly rolled on top of her friend, straddling her.

"Tell me what you want me to do," she whispered, her lips brushing Emily's ear.

Emily was speechless.

Alison quirked an eyebrow, "Really? Nothing?"

"Ali, you… you know how I feel about you," Emily said.

Alison tilted her head, "Do I?" she asked with a wicked smile as she put a hand on Emily's waist, not missing the sharp intake of breath from the girl beneath her.

Emily couldn't help it, she'd never been able to hide her feelings for Alison very well and this situation was no different.

"Ali – "

"Maybe I should tell you what I want," Ali whispered seductively in Emily's ear.

"Maybe you should," Emily squeaked, feeling her heart rate climbing. Ali never spoke on her feelings for Emily. This was new territory.

Ali smirked, "Well, first I want to kiss you," she kissed Emily's cheek before continuing, "Then I want to touch you," her hands slid across Emily's smooth stomach, "I want to feel how wet you are," her voice was a low murmur now.

Emily's chest heaved as she forgot to breathe for a moment and she licked her lips again. God, she thought she would come just from the sound of Alison's voice so low in her ear. Of her lips just hovering over her skin.

"How wet are you, Em?" she whispered.

"Uh, I, um," Emily stammered.

Alison pulled back a little to look at her, "Tell me."

Emily blushed, "Very," she admitted quietly.

Alison's smile widened, "Knew it," she winked at the flustered woman below her, "Can I tell you a secret, Em?"

Emily nodded, "Sure."

"I'm wet too," Alison murmured and not giving Emily a chance to reply pushed her lips against the shocked ones of Emily.

How did she always taste so damn good, Emily thought as she got over the shock and responded hungrily. She placed her hands on either side of Ali's face and kissed as fiercely as she could until she was dizzy from lack of oxygen.

"Wow," Alison murmured.

"Wow," Emily echoed.

Emily lurched forward this time, attaching her lips to Alison. She pulled Alison as close as she could. She kissed her friend, her first love desperately as though –

"Whoa, Em," Alison pulled back, pushing a stray hair out of her friend's eyes, "I'm not going anywhere. It's okay."

Emily bit her lip, "Sorry," she mumbled, "I just…I don't know what's going to happen and if this is the last time – "

Alison placed a hand on Emily's cheek, "It's not. I'm not leaving again," she could see the tears shining in her friends' eyes and it was only then she realised how much her disappearance had really hurt her friend, "I promise," she whispered.

Emily nodded, trying to swallow the tears away, "Ali, I love you," she forced herself not to break eye contact with the beautiful blue's staring back into her own.

Alison's hand remained on Emily's cheek, "I love you too," she said steadily.

Emily didn't think she'd ever heard the blonde sound so sincere about anything. There was no hint of malice or teasing or humour… Just Ali. The Ali she knew. Behind closed doors.

"Do you want to stop?"

Emily looked into the wide concerned eyes of her friends and shook her head, "Not really," she smiled a little.

Alison chuckled, "Okay. How about I stop teasing you then?" she murmured.

"I think I can deal with the teasing… now that I know you're not going to just switch it off," Emily replied.

Alison grinned, "You like it," she observed, somewhat triumphantly.

Emily squirmed a little, "Maybe," she shrugged.

"So this is Emily Fields, all grown up," Alison smirked.

Emily rolled her eyes but laughed, "Shut up," she shot back, "I was…I was worried you wouldn't like me anymore. It's been so long…"

Alison shook her head as she chuckled, "And I thought you might not like me anymore," she admitted, "Of course I like you, Em. Yeah, you've changed, you're more confident… you know who you are, you're so solid… but you're still my sweet Emily," she smiled, "Aren't you?"

Emily nodded, "Yes," she whispered.

Alison touched Emily's cheek with the back of her hand. Emily turned into the touch, revelling in the sensation.

"So, where were we?" Alison's voice deepened.

Emily grinned, "I think you were about to kiss me."

Alison's lips curled into a smile, "Was I?"

She could feel Emily's warm breath on her lips as she hovered her with her own. She pushed them against Emily's gently at first. It wasn't long before she swiped her tongue along her friends bottom lip and was instantly granted access. She knew Emily let her dominate the kiss but she certainly wasn't complaining. Emily's hand grasped at the hem of Ali's shirt before she was forced to pull away, out of breath.

Ali grinned down at her before sweeping a hand through her own hair, "I feel like I'm in danger of not living up to expectations," she commented.

Emily frowned, "What do you mean?"

Ali bit her lip, not hiding her smirk as she shrugged, "Well, I get the feeling you might have thought about this…once or twice or…?" she quirked an eyebrow.

Emily blushed as she smiled sheepishly, "Um, maybe once or twice."

Ali laughed lightly, "Knew it," she smiled, crinkling her eyes, "I could see it in your eyes."

"Oh," Emily blushed deeper.

"So much for the innocent one," Ali grinned devishly, "I wonder exactly what you did think about doing to me," she mused curiously.

Emily rolled her eyes, "You are such a…" she shook her head.

"You love it," Ali replied confidently, squeezing the hand that lay on Emily's hip.

"I love you," Emily shot back before biting her lip.

Ali's eyes shone at that, "I'll never get tired of hearing that," she smiled, "I love you too."

Emily grinned, "Ditto. I waited so long… I never thought… "

"But here we are," Alison finished.

Ali bent down and lay another kiss on Emily's lips.

"Now I want to see how wet you are," she whispered, changing the tone of the conversation in an instant.

Emily shifted her legs uncomfortably, feeling the ache in her core build as Ali's hand trailed over her stomach.

Ali chuckled, "Not long now," she promised, "You can unclench your jaw, you know."

Emily unclenched; she hadn't even realised she'd been doing it.

Then Ali's fingers were unbuttoning her jeans and her breath was trapped in her lungs. She'd never expected Ali to be so gentle, so tender. Ali kissed Emily's cheek before she pushed a hand into Emily's underwear.

Ali's eyes crinkled again as her breath hitched in her throat, "All that…for me?"

Emily moved her legs again, nodding wordlessly.

"God, you're so wet," Ali murmured, her fingers slipping through the wetness of her friend. She flicked her clit experimentally and grinned when Emily's body shook from the simplest of touches, "Good, huh?"

Emily nodded, trying, and failing to keep her breathing under control, "Uh-huh."

"You've gone quiet," Ali noted, a teasing edge crawling into her voice, "I wonder if I can make you loud."

Emily chuckled through her heavy breathing but stopped when she felt an eager thumb pressing onto her clit, rubbing gently.

"Ali," she managed to choke out, her eyes rolling back in her head as she moaned.

"Hmm?" Ali asked, "Would you like me to stop?"

Emily shook her head.

"I didn't hear you," Ali whispered, withdrawing her hand.

"No," Emily rushed out, groaning at the sudden loss of contact, "Don't stop. Please."

Ali pretended to think about it a moment, "Well, since you said please," she flashed another wicked smirk before pressing an already wet hand back into Emily's heat.

Emily moaned again as Ali teased her entrance. Ali laughed quietly, enjoying the look on Emily's face, not to mention the sounds emanating from her throat.

"You're so beautiful," Ali murmured, running her other hand through brunette hair, "I don't think I ever told you that. I should have."

Emily opened her mouth to reply but instead her head tipped backwards, a gasp escaping her throat as Alison's fingers entered her. Ali's thumb continued circling her clit as her fingers moved rhythmically inside her.

It didn't take long for Emily's body to begin shaking. Her hands grasped the sheets below her as she let out a satisfied moan, followed by a slight whimper as Alison's hand withdrew. Her eyes fluttered open in time to see Ali stick her fingers into her own mouth and lick them clean.

"Oh god," she whispered.

Alison flicked her eyes down to the woman beneath her and smiled.

"Satisfied?" she quirked an eyebrow.

Emily bit her lip, "Uh-huh," she said, still a little breathless.

Alison placed a hand on Emily's cheek, brushing her thumb under her eye, "You look stunning even all…unkempt like this."

Emily laughed, "Shut up," she mumbled.

When she regained her breath she moved quickly. She placed her hands around Alison's waist and pulled her down beside her.

"Better," Emily smiled.

Alison looked into her eyes before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"That was amazing," she murmured, "I'm sorry I made us wait so long."

Emily's eyes softened at the edges, "I know you are," she said honestly, "It's okay. You're here now. And you're not going anywhere."

"No, I'm not," Alison agreed.

"I won't let you," Emily whispered, her hand on Ali's back, pulling her close and nuzzling into her neck, "I need you."

Alison closed her eyes, "I need you more," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to turn it into a multi-chapter because it's Emison and I need to write some! The first few chapters are just going to be establishing the relationship and such before more drama etc. starts to kick in! Thanks for reading, feel free to review with any thoughts/suggestions, etc. :)**

 **Chapter 2.**

Emily watched Alison sleep in the dark, careful not to move too much and disturb the peaceful woman. She looked at the clock; it was still early. She closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep. She started when she felt a soft touch on her cheek.

"Hey, sleepy," Alison murmured as deep brown eyes met her own.

Emily smiled lazily, "I was awake, you were the one snoring."

Alison huffed, "I don't snore."

Emily bit her lip, "No, you don't," she agreed, "You just breathe really… cutely."

Alison smirked, "I breathe cutely?"

"Um, yeah," Emily blushed.

"You're hopeless," Alison teased gently.

"Ali," Emily's tone took on a serious note, "Do you… regret…"

Alison brushed the back of her hand against Emily's cheek, "Em, I meant it all, every word," she whispered, "I'm done playing games."

Emily nodded, "Okay," she said quietly.

Alison watched Emily's eyes lower, "Do you believe me, Em?" she asked softly.

Emily remained silent as she thought, finally finding her voice, "I really want to…"

Alison bit her lip, "It's okay. I'll show you."

Emily smiled and pushed her lips to Ali's.

"I didn't mean like that," Alison mumbled, "Not that I'm complaining," she added, "But I will show you in every way."

"I look forward to that," Emily smiled, "But I don't want to rush you into anything."

"Rush?" Alison laughed, "I don't think you could really call this whole thing a rush, Em."

Emily shrugged, "You're worth the wait."

Alison smiled, "You're worth the wait," she echoed, pausing, "Did you ever know I was jealous of you?"

Emily frowned, "Jealous of me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Alison nodded, "I mean, you were so sure of how you felt… you were brave, Em… kissing me in the library…the locker room…"

"It wasn't brave," Emily mumbled, "I just… really wanted to kiss you," she finished lamely.

Alison laughed quietly, "But I really wanted to kiss you too. I just cared too much about what other people would think of me."

"I get that, Ali," Emily squeezed her hand, "I dated Ben for like, months, remember?"

"I remember," Alison replied, "That must have been torture for you."

Emily groaned, "You have no idea," she shook her head, "Coming out was the best thing I ever did. It was so liberating, after so long, to just say this is me and I'm not hiding anymore. Deal with it, because I have," she shrugged before smiling coyly, "Plus, I really like liking girls."

Alison laughed lightly, "So I've heard. You've been through half of Rosewood – "

"Ali!" Emily exclaimed, "That is not true!"

Alison quirked an eyebrow, "Bull. Paige, Samira, Paige again? Talia… Who am I – "

"Maya," Emily said quietly.

Alison stopped smiling, "Sorry, Em. I didn't – "

"It's okay," Emily said, "You really kept tabs on me, huh?" she tried to joke.

Alison frowned, "Em, if you want to talk about M – "

"I don't," Emily shook her head, "Not right now."

Alison nodded, "Okay. So, you know, do you think we can start with the other girls?"

"Hm?" Emily frowned.

"I mean, can we just tell them first? I don't want some huge coming out thing. I just want to tell them… and then my dad… and everyone else can just figure it out when they see us holding hands."

Emily blinked, "You want to tell the girls?"

Alison rolled her eyes, "As much fun as sneaking around is… I think we've done enough of that, right? You're not a dirty little secret, Em. You're my favourite. You're beautiful. You're… I mean, are you… will you be my girlfriend?"

Emily's face broke into a grin and she half crawled on top of Ali, pressing their lips together as she coaxed the other woman's mouth open and slipped her tongue in. Alison responded enthusiastically but eventually, pulled away.

"I guess that means yes?" Alison smirked.

"That means yes," Emily confirmed, "And I really like it when you say I'm your favourite."

Alison giggled, "I know, your cheeks get just the slightest tinge to them and you think you're hiding your smile which is adorable because you've never been very good at that."

Emily blushed, "Oh, shut up."

"Snarky," Alison shot back.

"Yeah, well, I learnt from the best," Emily replied.

Alison rolled her eyes, "Em, you're the sweetest person I know."

Emily shrugged, "Was last night…sweet?"

Alison grinned, "Sweet on the streets, sexy in the sheets."

Emily giggled, "You changed it."

"Well, you're not so shy these days," Alison shrugged, "Which I love by the way."

"We should get ready for school, I guess," Emily said reluctantly.

Alison huffed, "I suppose. But we're going to tell them today, right?"

* * *

Alison sat with the rest of the girls, minus Emily, looking around for her anxiously.

"Ali?"

Alison was too busy looking around.

"Ali?"

"Hm, what?" Alison turned to her friends.

Aria quirked an eyebrow, "You've been distracted all of lunch period, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," she shrugged, "Shouldn't Em be here by now?"

The three girls exchanged glances.

"Uh, sometimes she loses track of time in the pool," Spencer offered.

"She's right," Emily rushed to the table, sitting beside Alison as she put her bag down, "I totally did, sorry."

"All good, Em," Hanna shrugged.

Alison rolled her eyes before looking to Emily.

"So, guys," Emily started, "We have…news," she looked at Alison.

"You're together," Spencer said knowingly.

Emily blinked, "What?"

"You don't have to be Alfred Einstein to figure it out," Hanna shrugged.

"Plus you always get that glow when you're seeing a new girl, Em," Aria smiled.

"Albert, Hanna," Spencer rolled her eyes, "Albert Einstein."

Hanna shrugged.

"Oh," Emily smiled weakly.

"And you guys are… okay with this?" Alison asked tentatively.

"Sure," Hanna shrugged, "But if you mess with Emily again, I will make A look like child's play."

"Hanna!" Emily exclaimed.

"It's okay, Em, I deserve that," Alison smiled at her girlfriend.

"Seriously, we know you're changing and after everything we've all been through… a bit of happiness is kind of due," Aria added.

"Cool," Emily grinned and took Alison's hand in her own.

"Cool," Alison echoed as she smiled back and squeezed Emily's hand.

Aria couldn't help smiling at the two lovesick girls across from her.

* * *

"Will you just tell me where we're going?" Emily grumbled as Alison pulled her through the deserted school corridor.

"You'll figure it out," Alison merely answered, a glint in her eyes.

"I only got a hall pass, I'm not supposed to be trekking all over the school Ali," Emily stressed.

Alison laughed, "You stress way too much."

"You're getting me in trouble already," Emily protested half-heartedly.

Alison grinned, "What can I say? I haven't changed that much."

Emily huffed before finally realising where they were going, "Why are we going to the library? Didn't you hear it's closed since lunch, there's not enough staff with the teachers strike and – "

"It's okay, I don't need any teachers for this," Alison pushed the door open and looked around; empty, she pulled Emily inside and closed and locked the door.

"You get a sudden urge to read?" Emily questioned.

Alison chuckled, "Still so innocent," she raised her fingers to Emily's cheek, smiling as her girlfriend's breath hitched in her throat.

"Ali… we're at school," Emily bit her lip as Alison's teeth grazed the skin of her neck.

"We are," Alison murmured against hot skin.

Emily felt a bookshelf against her back and couldn't help a moan escaping her lips as Alison's hand made it onto her bare stomach.

"We can't…"

"Are you telling me to stop?" Alison whispered, her lips hovering over Emily's.

Emily hesitated before surging forward and meeting soft but passionate lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around Alison's neck and pulled her body flush against her own. She could feel Alison smirking into the kiss.

"I thought not," Alison murmured as they pulled apart, both gasping for air.

"We shouldn't have started this," Emily mumbled as the two caught their breath, foreheads resting against one another.

Alison chuckled, "Why not?"

Emily shifted on the spot, "You should never start something you can't finish."

"Who says I don't plan on finishing what I started?" Alison winked as her hands balanced on Emily's hips a moment before moving to the button on her jeans.

"Ali, we're in the library," Emily couldn't help shifting in her spot again.

"So… you'd rather read Great Expectations?" Alison whispered, her breath hot against Emily's ear.

Emily groaned as Alison's hand delved into her underwear.

"Hm?" Alison prompted.

"No," Emily gasped, grinding against Alison's hand.

"They have such funny name's," Alison whispered, flicking her finger quickly.

"Shut up," Emily half laughed, half moaned.

"I loved her against reason, against promise," Alison pushed two fingers into her girlfriend, "against peace, against hope," she nipped the ear she was whispering into as her girlfriend clenched around her fingers as her hips bucked, "against happiness, against all discouragement that could be."

Emily threw her head back as she let out a final moan and sunk down against the bookshelf behind her. Alison smirked down at her before sitting beside her and wrapping her arms around her. Emily lent her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"That was definitely a good idea," Emily murmured before kissing Ali's shoulder.

Alison grinned, "Someone's changed their tune."

"I love you," Emily whispered.

"I love you too," Alison kissed her on top of her head.

Emily groaned as the bell rung.

"What?" Alison asked.

"My bag is still in the classroom, I have to go make some excuse to why my five minute bathroom break turned into a twenty minute… well, you know," Emily shrugged.

Alison laughed, "I know. You'll think of something," she grinned.

"Well, what about you?"

Alison smirked, "I took my bag, stashed it in my locker before I texted you."

"Of course you did," Emily rolled her eyes.

"Next time," Alison smiled.

Emily blushed, "Next time."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy! Let me know what you'd like to see cause Idk where this is going atm! Thanks for the reviews, hope you like the chapter =]]**

 **Chapter 3**

Hanna watched her friend study intensely. She bit her lip before sighing.

"Em?" she said tentatively.

Emily looked up to see her friend staring at her, "Yeah?"

"Have you spoken to Ali about… tomorrow?" she asked gently.

Emily felt her body tense, "Not exactly," she replied quietly.

"So… what's she going to think when you just disappear?" Hanna questioned.

Emily put her book down, "Han, it's one day a year – "

"I know, Em, and I get that," Hanna explained, "It's just if you don't tell her she's going to ask us. And if that's what you want, for us to tell her, that's fine. But I think it would be better coming from you."

Emily chewed her lip, "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

"You're tenser than usual," Alison squeezed her girlfriend's shoulder as the two lazed in bed watching a movie, "Are you okay?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Alison smiled and placed a hand on Emily's cheek, turning her face to look at her. She pressed her lips softly against the other woman's. Emily took a moment to respond to the sudden contact. Alison swiped her tongue along Emily's bottom lip and was quickly invading her girlfriend's mouth.

Emily felt a hand on her hip and broke away. She put a hand over Alison's and pushed it away.

"Stop," she said quietly.

Alison frowned, "Em, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Emily turned onto her back, avoiding the concerned blue eyes she could feel boring into her.

"Em, I know when something's bothering you," Alison claimed, "Is it us? Is it me? Did I do something – "

Emily closed her eyes, "No, it's not you," she took a deep breath and opened her eyes, "It's just… tomorrow… I have this day once a year and I just… disappear. I turn my phone off and go off the grid."

Alison frowned, "Okay… Why?"

"It's the anniversary of the day Maya's body was found," Emily said softly.

Alison's eyes widened, "Oh, Em," she bit her tongue, "I'm sorry. If that's what you need to do, I respect that… but if you want company, even if you don't want to talk… I'm just saying I'm here for you."

Emily nodded, "I know," she smiled sadly as she turned to face the blonde again, "I used to do the same for you," she sighed, "I had two days a year…"

Alison could feel her heart breaking hearing the crack in Emily's voice, "I'm so sorry I put you through that," she hesitated before pulling Emily close, "You've been through so much. I wish I could change things for you."

Emily burrowed into Alison's chest, "Just hold me," she whispered.

* * *

Alison woke up to an empty space beside her. It did make her sad that she couldn't be with Emily on a day that was clearly a challenge to her. But she got the solitude thing and she had to respect that. Still, she pulled out her phone and sent her one last text.

Emily sat cross legged at Maya's grave. She pulled out her homework and started working. It was mundane and maybe morbid but she just liked to spend the day here. With Maya. She'd never stopped missing her first girlfriend. She used to come here all the time, but it was too hard to just cry and cry over her grave so she'd decided to stop. Or try anyway. So now she'd bring homework with her. She'd still talk to Maya and sometimes cry, but mostly it was nice to just feel as close as she could to Maya.

Her phone beeped. It was early; she hadn't turned it off yet.

 _Here if you need me. Do what you need to. Love you._

Emily smiled. Ali really was being great. Maybe it would be nice to have company. She sighed. Was it wrong to bring your current girlfriend to your dead girlfriend's grave?

"You got an A in English?" Spencer frowned.

Hanna shrugged, "Don't act so surprised. Just because I don't know all those long words doesn't mean I'm not smart."

Aria smiled, "We know, Han."

"Well, the teachers don't, they totally asked if you helped me," Hanna grumbled to Spencer.

Alison chuckled, "Just give them the list of college's you got into."

She was distracted when her phone beeped. She looked at her phone, quickly typing a reply when she became aware of the silence around her. She looked up to see her friends looking at her.

"What?"

"That's not… Emily, is it?" Hanna asked.

Alison nodded, "Yeah, it is. I'm going to go meet her."

"Wow, I don't think she's ever contacted anyone on this day…"

Alison picked up her bag, "Yeah, well I better go."

* * *

Alison spotted the brunette laying on her back on the grass. She was glad Emily had contacted her even if she wasn't completely sure how to help. She wanted to be there for her. But she also didn't want to encroach on Emily's day to remember her ex.

"Hey," she smiled down at Emily before settling down next to her.

"Hey," Emily sat up, "Thanks for coming."

Alison smiled, "Of course, Em. I'm here for whatever you need."

Emily smiled and kissed her girlfriend quickly, taking her hand in her own and playing with Ali's fingers.

They sat in silence for a while, fingers entwined as Emily rested her head on Ali's shoulder.

"She was so beautiful," Emily finally broke the silence.

Alison squeezed her hand, "Tell me about her?" she requested softly.

Emily bit her lip, "She was… I don't even know. She was so patient with me… she knew just how hard to push and when to back off. She really saw me for who I was, before I ever could. She made me feel so loved," her voice cracked, "She came off as so confident… but it was just the surface… She was just as insecure as anyone. I wished she could see herself through my eyes. I just… I hope I made her feel as loved as she made me feel."

Alison couldn't help the jealousy that surged through her, but she knew this wasn't the time for that and she kissed the side of Emily's head, "I'm really glad you had someone like her, Em," she said softly, "Trust me, she would have known how much you loved her. You love so fiercely it's impossible not to feel it… She sounds amazing."

"She was," Emily whispered.

"Must be something about that house, huh?" Alison smiled.

Emily smiled back, "Uh-huh, must be."

"You're so strong," Alison murmured.

Emily looked at her, "You don't think this…" she looked around the cemetery, "is weird?"

Alison shrugged, "Not really. I think people deal in all kinds of ways. I think it's nice you like to remember her. She meant a lot to you… "

"I used to go to the kissing rock for you," Emily said quietly.

Alison raised a tentative hand to Emily's cheek, brushing her thumb under her eye, "That's what I love about you. You're so sensitive and sentimental and sweet."

Emily smiled and lent close to Ali before capturing her lips with her own briefly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! It's always appreciated :) I think I'm going to have to inject some drama soon, so be warned it is coming!**

 **Chapter 4**

"How did you sleep?"

Emily smiled, her eyes fluttering as she felt hands wrap around her waist, "Hmm, not too badly. You?"

Alison pulled herself tighter against Emily's back, "Hm, good. I had a dream about you."

Emily smiled, "You did?" she asked.

"Yep," Alison nipped her ear, "A dirty dream," she purred.

Emily felt the heat reach her cheeks, "Ali," she giggled.

"What?" Alison smirked, "I can't help the way my brain works while I'm sleeping."

"Yeah, yeah," Emily mumbled.

Alison lent over and kissed Emily's cheek causing the other woman to turn around and face her.

"Like you've never had a dirty dream about me," Alison drawled, quirking an eyebrow.

Emily blush deepened as she shrugged non-commitedly.

Alison laughed lightly, "Knew it," she grinned.

"Of course you did," Emily muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on," Alison smiled, "Don't be embarrassed, Em. I thought we were over that?"

Emily bit her lip, "We are," she agreed, "It's just… I've been fantasising about you since I was like thirteen."

Alison smiled, a hand on Emily's cheek, her thumb caressing her skin gently.

"Sometimes I forget this is real," Emily whispers.

"It is. I promise," Alison murmured before pressing her lips gently to Emily's.

"You're so gorgeous," Emily whispered, "I know I've dated half of Rosewood as you so nicely put it," she pretended to glare at her girlfriend before softening her gaze, "But I really think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen," she finished quietly.

Alison bit her lip, "Oh, honey," she put her hand around the back of Emily's neck and pulled her into her shoulder, "You're always complimenting me, but I don't think you know how amazing you are. I love you."

"I love you too," Emily whispered, "So much."

"I know," Ali smiled, "And I'm so lucky that you do."

Emily pulled back a little and nuzzled against Alison's face for a moment, "You're so sexy," she whispered.

"Mm, can I ask you something?" Ali questioned.

"Of course," Emily smiled.

"So, when we were younger," Ali's voice became teasing again, "did you really fantasise about me?"

Emily laughed nervously, "Um, of course. Don't all teenagers fantasise about their crushes?"

Alison giggled, "Yeah, but it's not usually their best friend."

Emily pushed at her gently, "Shut up," a thought occurred to her, "Hang on, if you did like me too… did you ever think about me, you know, like that?"

Alison thought for a moment, "Sometimes," she said quietly, "But back then, I didn't exactly let myself… indulge in those thoughts. And if I did think about you… I'd, well, I'd get mad at myself for it, tell myself I shouldn't be thinking that way… "

Emily nodded, "I get that. I went through that too," she said, "It's just when it came to you…" she smiled coyly, "I couldn't not think about you."

Alison chuckled, dropping a hand to Emily's waist, "Is that true?"

"A hundred per cent. I tried so hard not to think about you," Emily explained, "But you were so…frustratingly beautiful and every time I was with you… and so finally, I just stopped fighting it and let the thoughts take over. Just for a few moments."

"What thoughts took over?" Alison asked, dragging Emily's top up slowly and resting a hand on her bare stomach.

Emily swallowed hard, trying to keep her heartbeat steady, "I thought…" she swallowed again, "about how your skin would feel to touch… I thought about what it would be like to really kiss you and to pour everything I was feeling into that kiss… and what it would be like for you to be on top of me… all seductive as usual," she blushed and broke eye contact with the blonde, "and what it would be like for you to undress me and touch me… everywhere."

Alison had to remind herself to breathe; she didn't remember when she'd rolled on top of Emily but she pressed their foreheads together and lowered her voice, "When you thought about all this… did you ever touch yourself?"

Emily's cheeks burnt "Ali," she whined.

Alison smiled, "I want to know," she said simply.

Emily nodded, "Yes," she answered.

"Was I the first girl you ever did that to?" Alison asked.

Emily nodded again, "Yes."

Alison grinned.

"You love this," Emily rolled her eyes.

"I do," Alison agreed.

Emily took the other woman off guard and rolled her over so she was straddling Alison now instead.

"Hey," Alison protested.

Emily grinned, "What? I just want to show you how much I love you," she began peppering kisses down Alison's neck.

"Mm," Alison sighed, "No complaints here. You were right, you know."

"About what?" Emily asked between kisses.

"About setting the alarm way early so we'd have time for all this," Alison laughed.

Emily grinned, "Yeah, well, if I had it my way I wouldn't sleep at all. I'd just lay in your arms all night but this stupid body craves rest," she sighed dramatically.

"There is nothing stupid about your body," Alison replied, chuckling at her girlfriend's dramatic antics.

"I'm going to miss you when your stupid dad gets back."

Alison could hear the pout in Emily's voice, "Is everything and everyone stupid today?" she teased.

"Only if they keep me away from you," Emily kissed her on the nose quickly, giggling.

Alison laughed, "You're adorable. Now ,what were you saying about showing me about how much you love me?"

Emily grinned as she began trailing kisses on every centimetre of skin she could get to.

* * *

 _Stupid teacher is holding us back._

Alison chuckled softly as she read the text.

 _You been causing trouble again?_

 _You know I only save that for you._

 _You better._

 _I miss you._

 _It's only been two hours, softie._

Alison picked her phone back up.

 _But I miss you too._

"Earth to Ali."

Alison's head snapped up as she smiled sheepishly at her friends.

"Jeez, look at you, all smitten," Hanna smiled.

Alison rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"You're coming tonight, right?" Spencer asked, "Sleepover at mine?"

Alison nodded, "Sure, like old times," she smiled, "Your parents are away?"

"Yep," Spencer nodded, "Barn party," she grinned.

"Yeah, can you just not drug us this time?"

Alison bit her tongue until she saw the small smile on Aria's face; she was only joking.

"Lovely sense of humour, Aria," Alison rolled her eyes, "I promise."

"What do you promise?" Emily took the seat next to her girlfriend.

"Hey, stupid teacher let you out?" Alison laughed, kissing her on the cheek.

"Eventually," Emily grumbled, "What do you promise?" she repeated.

"Not to drug anyone at Spencer's slumber party," Alison drawled.

Emily nodded, "Ah, right. Wouldn't want you taking advantage of anyone."

Alison smirked, "Only you, Em."

"Um, gross," Hanna commented.

Emily blushed, having forgotten the others were there, "Sorry," she mumbled.

Alison squeezed her knee under the table eliciting a smile from her girlfriend.

"Like you can talk, I've walked in on you and Caleb getting hot and heavy more than once," Emily pulled a face.

Hanna shrugged, "Yeah well, you need to learn to knock."

"Trust me, I'll never make that mistake again," Emily muttered.

Hanna rolled her eyes as the bell rang.

"Ugh, seriously?" Emily mumbled.

"Yeah, that's the stupid bell, babe," Alison smiled.

"But I barely got to see you," Emily pouted as she stood up.

Alison laughed, "You're such a sook."

"Tell me about it," Hanna interjected, earning a glare from Emily, "See you guys tonight."

The others waved their goodbyes as Emily held onto her girlfriend's hand.

"Walk me home after school?" Alison asked.

Emily's face lit up, "Sure! When's your dad get home?"

Alison grinned, "Not until later tonight."

"Meet you out front?"

* * *

"Don't fall asleep, babe," Alison murmured quietly as she ran her fingers through Emily's hair.

"Hmm, why not?" Emily asked as she nuzzled into Alison's chest.

Alison laughed, "Because we're meant to be at Spencer's in like twenty minutes."

Emily groaned, "Oh, right," she kept her eyes closed, "Your bed is so comfortable."

"I noticed," Alison replied, "I didn't think we were coming here to sleep."

Emily bit her lip, "Sorry," she mumbled.

Alison chuckled, "Don't apologise, Em. I don't really care what we do as long we're together."

Emily smiled as she pulled her head away from Alison's chest to kiss her cheek.

"You're sweet."

Alison rolled her eyes, "Don't tell anyone, I've got a reputation to keep."

"Yeah, I know," Emily shook her head, "Queen bee and all that."

Alison smirked, "That's right," she said smugly.

"You're perfect the way you are, you know. You don't have to like pretend to be so…" Emily screwed her eyes up as she tried to think.

Alison shrugged, "I'm trying, Em," she said quietly.

"Oh, I know," Emily nodded, "And you're doing amazing, Ali. I don't want you to change… I just want you to be… you."

Alison bit her lip, "I know, babe. It's just…being a bitch is all I've known, it was a stupid defence mechanism but my only defence mechanism… it's just like a bad habit now and it's not so easy to shake."

Emily smiled, "You're not a bitch."

Alison laughed, "You've always seen the best in me, Em," she kissed Emily's lips quickly, "It's just hard to become a new person."

Emily sat up properly, "You don't need to be a new person though," she insisted, "Please don't be a new person. Just be you."

Alison sighed, "You know I've been thinking about it… I don't get what you liked me. I wasn't exactly nice to you all the time. In fact, sometimes I was pretty damn mean to you… but you always… " she trailed off.

"Came back for more?" Emily finished.

Alison grimaced as she shrugged.

"You're right… you could be pretty mean," Emily admitted, "But I knew it was just because you were scared. Plus, when you were nice… when it was just us and you weren't feeling confused or scared… you were pretty perfect. You let your guard down and it was," she paused, "beautiful."

Alison surged her lips into Emily's, a hand making to her cheek and then around her neck pulling her close. Emily was shocked at first but responded hungrily as their tongues tangled, exploring each others mouths until they were bereft of oxygen and forced to pull apart.

Emily smiled, "And I didn't just like you, Ali. I loved you. Always have. Always will."

"We'll make it to Paris one day," Alison breathed, "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support! :) Love hearing from you so keep reviewing guys =]**

 **Oh yeah, initially I said this was like during 5A I think, but i realised it makes more sense if it's just after they find out who A is and that's all done with (as if lol) because I don't really want to focus on that, I want to focus on the relationships!**

 **Chapter 5**

"Hey."

"You're late," Spencer greeted.

Alison rolled her eyes, "Would you really like to know why? It involves me, Emily and my bed," she fixed Spencer with a stare.

Emily hit her arm, "Ali!" she turned to the others, "It's my fault, I was falling asleep."

Hanna snorted, "Jeez, Ali, out of practice? You know there's something wrong when they fall asleep on you."

Alison shifted her glare to Hanna, "Trust me, Emily is very satis – "

"Oh my god, can we stop talking about this?" Emily requested, a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, help us pick a movie," Aria offered.

Emily sat next to her and started sifting through the pile of dvd's.

"No horror, please," Hanna requested, "We've had enough of that bullshit to last a life time."

"I like horror," Alison muttered.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "What a surprise."

"How about the Notebook?" Aria exclaimed.

All four girls groaned.

"What?" Aria pouted.

"We've seen it like a thousand times. Watch it with Ezra," Spencer shrugged.

"Fine," Aria shrugged, "I'm out. You pick, Em."

Emily bit her lip as she sifted through the dvds, finally picking one, "Oh! Here!"

"Mean girls. Really?" Aria sighed.

"What a shocker," Hanna snatched the dvd out of Aria's hand.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emily frowned.

"Mean girls. You know…" she looked at Alison, "It's your type," she muttered.

Emily blinked rapidly, "I don't have a type!"

"And I'm pretty sure I'm meant to feel offended," Alison quirked an eyebrow at the other blonde.

Emily looked at her, "Trust me, Lindsay Lohan has nothing on you."

Alison smirked, "I know."

"That's for sure," Hanna muttered, earning a glare from Aria as Spencer rolled her eyes.

Emily threw a pillow at her, "Shut up, Han."

"What, I just think it might be dangerous to watch that movie," Hanna suggested.

"Dangerous?" Emily's brow furrowed.

"Well, clearly the first time Ali took it as an instructional video more than, you know, entertainment or whatever," Hanna shrugged.

"Hanna, quit it," Emily stood up and pulled Hanna aside, "What's your problem? I thought you were cool with this?"

Hanna shrugged, crossing her arms, "I am," she claimed.

"Then why are you picking on her?" Emily asked.

Hanna shook her head, "Em, I'm pretty sure Ali doesn't need you to protect her."

Emily glared at her, "What changed between now and last week? You were so happy with how she was with me through… the Maya thing."

Hanna sighed and uncrossed her arms, "Em, we've hardly seen you since then. Every time I ask you to hang out, you're at Ali's. I get it, you've got a girlfriend but you've had plenty of girlfriends and it hasn't been like this."

Emily's expression softened, "Okay. I'm sorry. It's just Ali's dad was away this week and we were… you know, taking advantage of having the house to ourselves. I mean, not to… it's just nice to be alone."

"I just don't want you to forget the rest of your friends," Hanna said quietly.

"I would never," Emily insisted.

"You have every day this week," Hanna pointed out.

Emily looked guilty, "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to avoid you guys, I just…"

"Got lost in Alison," Hanna finished.

Emily bit her lip, "Yeah, I guess," she admitted, "But please, tell me if I'm doing that, I know with Alison I can get…"

"Obsessed," Hanna filled in the silence.

Emily blushed, "Well, I guess. But please, don't just like make snide comments, just…talk to me, okay?"

Hanna smiled, "Okay," she agreed, "Sorry."

Emily smiled, "It's alright. I'm not going to forget you, Hanna. You're my best friend," she hugged her friend, "I love you."

Hanna hugged back, "I love you too."

They rejoined the others. Emily sat next to Alison on the couch where the others were watching the movie.

"Everything okay?" Alison asked quietly.

Emily smiled, "Yeah, everything's okay," she snuggled into Alison's side.

"Good," Alison kissed her forehead, "So, like, am I really like this chick?"

Emily laughed, "No way. I don't see the comparison. You have way more charm than any of these chicks."

Alison grinned, "Nice answer, Em."

"You are a queen though."

Alison pulled her closer, "Shush, you."

* * *

"Truth," Emily sighed, hoping she was making the right decision.

"Hmm," Hanna lent her chin in her hand, thinking, "If you had to kiss a guy, who would it be?"

Emily's nose screwed up, "Gross," she muttered, "Really? I don't know. I've never thought about it."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on. Brad Pitt? Ryan Gosling?"

Emily shook her head, "No way."

"What about the Hemsworth brothers?" Aria joined in, earning an exasperated sigh from her friend.

"Ugh, nope," Emily answered.

"You have to give an answer, it's the rules," Hanna pressed.

"Does it have to be a celebrity?" Emily asked.

"No! Why, who?" Hanna lent forward.

Emily shrugged, "If I really had to, like the world was going to end or something if I didn't, like really, really had to, maybe Toby."

"What?" Spencer finally spoke up, "Toby?"

Emily blushed, "I guess. If the world depended on it."

Alison looked at her girlfriend in confusion, "Toby?" she echoed, "Why?"

"I don't know, he's nice?" Emily answered.

"Nice…" Hanna echoed.

Emily huffed, "Well, he's like the closest guy friend I've had so I guess it wouldn't be too weird. I think he'd probably be nice about it and he's not too hairy and we would just like get it over with. To save the world."

Alison laughed, "To save the world, we get it Em."

The brunette shrugged, "Uh-huh. Okay, Han, truth or dare?"

Hanna thought for a moment, "Truth. We should all do truth seeing as that's what we're about these days."

"Hmm," Emily thought, "Anyone?" she looked around.

Aria shrugged whilst Spencer tried to think.

"I've got one," Alison piped up as she lent forward.

Hanna looked at her warily, "Great."

"What, you put Em on the spot so it's your turn," she grinned, "So, if you had to turn for one of us girls, who would it be?"

Emily looked at her in surprise, "Oh god," she muttered.

Hanna was caught off guard, "Jeez, can't I at least go for like Miley or something?"

"Uh-uh, one of us," Alison instructed.

Hanna sighed, "Fine," she huffed as she looked at each of her friends, "Well… if it was like to save the world, Emily I guess."

Emily blinked in surprise before biting her lip.

Alison laughed, "That's what I thought."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "You haven't changed that much, Ali," she shot back.

Alison just shrugged.

"Fine, your turn," Hanna fixed her with a withering stare but lost it when she failed to come up with something to ask quickly.

"I've got one," Aria piped up, "What's your favourite thing about Emily? Like physically?"

Spencer smiled at her friends innocent question.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Really?"

Aria smiled sweetly, "What? I think it's cute."

"Fine, but you can't say something lame like her eyes or smile," Hanna amended.

Alison smirked, "Well, her eyes are amazing," she thought, "But her legs…or her stomach… or maybe her arms…"

Emily began giggling as Alison tried to choose, her face screwing up in concentration.

"Shut up," Alison bumped her girlfriend gently, "Her lips! No, her tongue… she also has really responsive – "

Emily prodded her in the side, "Okay, that's it. She answered."

Hanna laughed, "Okay, that was kind of cute," she admitted.

Aria smiled happily, "So sweet."

Alison rolled her eyes, still not used to being referred to as sweet or cute.

To distract both herself and the others she quickly turned to Aria, "Your turn."

Aria nodded, "Okay.." she watched Alison warily.

"Do you and Ezra ever play teacher student now that you know, he's not your teacher?" Alison smiled wickedly.

Aria blushed, "Oh. No!"

Alison quirked an eyebrow, not saying a word.

"We don't…roleplay," Aria rolled her tongue around the word, "But maybe once or twice we might say something silly about like extra credit work," she looked at her feet.

"Aria, that's called roleplay," Spencer interjected.

Aria glared at her, "You're meant to be on my side. So much for team Sparia."

Spencer laughed, "Sorry."

* * *

"So, what was up with Hanna?" Alison asked as the two lay in Emily's bed, "She jealous?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "No, she just pointed out that I haven't exactly been hanging out with them much lately."

"She's jealous," Alison repeated confidently.

Emily laughed, "She's straight, she – "

"I know," Alison waved a hand, "I mean, she's like friend jealous."

"She just wants to hang out. I mean, I am closest to her so it makes sense. I mean, we have kind of hidden away this week," Emily bit her lip.

Alison nodded, "Sure, well I don't want to keep you from the girls, Em."

Emily smiled, "I know. Things just changed… when you were away. Before you went away, we were really close and I wasn't as close with the other girls. Our relationship changed when you were away…"

"I know this, Em," Alison said, "I'm glad you guys had each other while I was gone."

Emily nodded, "Me too."

"I still feel like I'm on the outside," Alison said quietly.

Emily kissed Ali's lips gently, "It's just time, Ali. I mean, some days I still can't believe you're here. You're alive. A is gone and we can get back to like…normality."

Alison bit her lip as she nodded, "So much changed when I was gone. I guess I forced myself not to think about that… So I thought things would be the same when I came back. But everything has changed."

Emily ran a thumb under Ali's eye, "Not everything, Ali. I'm still here. Completely head over heels for you. I'm still here."

Alison smiled, "I could always count on you," she murmured.

Emily smiled, "You can always."

"I know," Alison kissed her quickly, "You are so beautiful."

"Back at you," Emily whispered, "The others will – "

"I think I'm done talking about the others," Alison interrupted huskily as she hovered her lips over Emily's teasingly until the other woman couldn't help but close the gap.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another installment for my lovely readers! Thanks so much for continuing to read :) hanily. emison. drunk emily. enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6.**

"I better go, Ali," Emily spoke into her phone, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Ali grumbled, "Have fun on your date."

Emily laughed, "Jealousy looks cute on you."

Ali huffed, "Yeah, yeah," she sighed, "Have fun with Hanna."

"I love you," Emily said before hanging up and knocking on her friends' door.

Hanna opened the door happily, "Hey, Em!"

"Hey," Emily hugged her before entering, "What's going on?"

Hanna shrugged, "You bring the movie?"

Emily held it up, "Katy Perry as requested."

Hanna grabbed it, "Cool, we never did get to watch it!"

Emily grinned, "I know. You wanna order a pizza or something?"

"Ordered!" Hanna claimed, "Hawaiian, don't worry."

"Thanks, Han," Emily smiled as the doorbell rang.

* * *

"I'd totally turn gay for her," Hanna commented as the two sit on her bed.

Emily laughed, "She's alright."

"Alright?" Hanna asked, "Oh, come on."

Emily shrugged, "I don't know."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you girl-snob."

Emily looked at her friend in disbelief, "I'm a girl snob? Jeez, you're the one who would only turn for…who is it? Miley…Katy… or, oh yeah, me."

Hanna hit her friends arm, "Shut up, that was like if I had to pick, ugh."

"I'm ugh?" Emily pouted.

Hanna tutted, "You've been spending too much time with Ali."

Emily laughed.

"Are things still good with you guys?"

Emily nodded, "Really good. What about Caleb?"

"Great. He got an interview at some techy company doing some…techy stuff," she shrugged, "I don't get it but he seems excited about it."

"That's so cool!" Emily exclaimed, "It's nice to see you still smile the same way you did when you first used to rave about him."

Hanna bit back a smile, "Yeah, I mean, it was rough for a while… so it's nice for everything to be… settled for once."

Emily nodded, "Totally."

"I am happy for you, Em," Hanna said, "You know that, right?"

"I know, Han," Emily smiled, "You're just being protective."

Hanna bumped her shoulder into her friend gently, "You're my bestie. But I'll back off, okay?"

Emily bit her lip, "Well, don't back off too much. I mean, I want you to call me on it if I'm avoiding you guys or you see something that worries you. That's what friends are for."

Hanna nodded, "Okay, deal," she grinned as she lent her head against Emily's shoulder.

Emily yawned, "You wanna chuck on another movie?"

"I can't move, it's too cold," Hanna claimed, wriggling further under the blanket.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Your house is freezing tonight. Is the heating broken?"

"I forgot to turn it on," Hanna said meekly.

Emily laughed loudly, "Fine, I'll go turn it on," she climbed out of the bed.

"Okay and Em?" Hanna prompted.

"Yeah?" Emily turned back to her friend.

"Can you put another movie on while you're up?"

* * *

Emily woke up as she felt a kick in her back. Grumbling, she turned around. Alison was thrashing around, still asleep, her eyes screwed up tight. Her hands gripped the blanket with such force her knuckles were turning white.

Emily had never seen her like this. She put a gentle hand on Alison's shoulder.

"Ali," she said quietly, "Ali, wake up," she shook the blonde's shoulder as gently as she could.

Alison woke with a jolt, springing back from Emily.

"It's okay," Emily put her hands up, "You were having a bad dream."

Alison nodded before settling down, "Yeah," she breathed, "I was."

Emily watched her girlfriend wide eyed, "Are you okay, Ali? I've never seen you like that… Do you have bad dreams a lot?"

Alison could see the concern in the brunette's eyes, "I'm okay, Em," she smiled, "Don't worry about me."

"Of course I worry about you," Emily murmured, "What were you dreaming about?"

"It doesn't matter," Alison claimed, "It's over."

Emily frowned, "Ali – "

"Em, forget it," Ali said firmly.

Emily stopped, just watching the blonde lay back down and close her eyes, turning away from her. Emily sighed and lay back down, not closing her eyes.

* * *

"Well, don't you have nightmares about… everything?"

Emily pursed her lips, "Yeah, I guess so. But she was just so… distressed."

Hanna frowned, "Maybe you need to like give her time."

"It's been months!" Emily exclaimed before sighing, "I know, I know," she put her head in her hands, "I just don't like the thought of her suffering alone."

"She's not alone, Em," Hanna took her friends hand, "She knows she's got you. She might not be able to talk about it yet, but she knows you're there when she's ready to."

Emily nodded and tried to unclench her teeth, "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

"What do you think?" Alison asked, doing a twirl in front of the mirror.

"I think," Emily approached her, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder from behind, "you look stunning."

Alison grinned, "Stunning enough for this lame party?"

Emily smiled, "Way too hot for this lame party. You're gonna burn their eyes out," she kissed Ali's neck.

Alison laughed as she turned to face her girlfriend, "I don't care anyone else. And I don't want to burn your pretty eyes out."

Emily bit her lip, "My eyes are just fine," she murmured, "They may just be in stare mode for a while."

Alison chuckled, "What's new?" she teased, "You're not as subtle as you think you are, you know."

Emily blushed, "Oh god," she ducked her head.

Alison lifted her chin with a finger, "It's okay, I'm not complaining," she smirked, "Sometimes I can't take my eyes off you either."

Emily licked her lips, "Oh," she giggled before pressing her lips to Ali's, quickly feeling the other girl's hands cup her face. The kiss deepened and Emily backed them towards her bed, climbing on top of her as they reached it.

"I like this," Alison murmured, her nails gently skimming Emily's waist.

Emily smiled coyly down at her, "I like this too," she whispered.

"Hey, you guys rea-… whoa."

Emily hurried off the bed, smoothing out her clothes, "Um. Sorry."

Alison rolled her eyes as she sat up, "Em, don't say sorry, it's your room."

Hanna was still in shock, "Okay, I'm gonna go now. But we were gonna leave in like five…so… if you want, just come down… when you're ready… bye," she walked out.

Alison laughed as Emily groaned and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh come on, Em, it's her fault for barging in," Alison sat up and kissed Emily's neck.

"Yeah, yeah," Emily mumbled, "We should go downstairs."

* * *

"I've never seen you drunk," Alison laughed as Emily crashed on the sofa next to her as the two found some solitude from the party, "Slow down, babe," she took the cup out of Emily's hand.

"I'm not drunk," Emily rolled her eyes, "You're bossy."

Alison rolled her eyes right back, "You're just realising this now?"

Emily giggled, "You look so pretty tonight," she touched Ali's hair lightly.

Alison laughed softly, "Thank you. You should have some water," she handed her a bottle.

"Psh, water," Emily waved a clumsy hand, " _You_ need water."

"Oh god," Alison shook her head, "You're a cute drunk but you're going to have a headache tomorrow."

" _You're_ going to have a headache tomorrow," Emily echoed back.

Alison nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Hey guys, you having fun?" Hanna said as she approached them.

"A little too much, I think," Alison looked at Emily pointedly.

"Are you trying to insinu…insiduate… insinuate something?" Emily stammered.

"Em, not again," Hanna groaned, "You know you can't handle your alcohol, jeez."

Alison looked curious at this new information, "This happens a lot?" she asked.

" _You_ happen a lot," Emily slurred.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Just whenever we let her near alcohol, we should have warned you."

"Apparently," Alison shrugged, "It's cool, I'll get her home. Party was pretty lame anyway."

" _You're_ lame," Emily butted in before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Alison fixed her with a withering glare.

Emily bit her lip, "Sorry, babe," she mumbled, "You're not lame," she turned to Hanna, "Right? Ali is like the least lame person I know. She's pretty and funny and sexy – "

"Yeah, I get the point Em, you love her," Hanna chuckled.

"Yep!" Emily said happily, "Lots and lots," she threw her arms around Alison clumsily, "And I'm her favourite!" she said proudly.

"Well yeah, you're her girlfriend, you should be," Hanna laughed.

Alison sighed, "Em, let's get you home."

"No!" Emily exclaimed, "I cannot go home drunk, nope, my mum will not be happy, nope, nope," she shook her head, "I can sleep here. I like this sofa, it's my new bed! Yep, yep."

Alison had to smile at her drunk girlfriend's antics, "Your mum's visiting your dad in Texas, remember?"

Emily blinked slowly, "Oh yeah!" she remembered, "So you can stay over!"

Alison laughed, "I think that's a good idea, babe, can you stand up?"

Emily rolled her eyes and stood up, swaying a little, "Can YOU stand up?" she challenged.

"You want some help?" Hanna asked, shaking her head amused.

Alison held her girlfriend around the waist supporting the weight, "It's not far, we'll be fine."

* * *

"What's that?" Emily mumbled as she felt something on her foot.

"I'm taking your shoes off," Alison explained with a smile.

"Oh. Thanks," Emily's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Keep drinking water, babe."

"Bossy boots," Emily grumbled as she sipped on the bottle Alison had given her.

Alison climbed into the bed next to her, pulling the covers over them both. She put a hand in Emily's hair.

"Silly girl," she murmured, "You wake me up if you feel sick, won't you?"

"Nope," Emily shook her head.

"Em, hey, I mean it," Alison insisted, "Promise me. If you feel sick, wake me up, okay?"

Emily bit her lip, "Okay," she agreed, sitting up a little, "Are you going to take advantage of me now?"

Alison moved her lips to hover over Emily's, "I thought about it for about half a second," she murmured before kissing her gently, "Because you are being extremely adorable but no."

Emily pouted, "I don't mind though," she claimed.

Alison laughed, "I'm sure you don't. Now, go to sleep."

"Ali, are you mad at me?"

Alison frowned, "No, of course not, sweetie. It just isn't the right thing to do when you're inebriated."

"Okay," Emily smiled before closing her eyes, "Am I still your favourite?"

Alison couldn't help smiling, "Of course you are," she kissed Emily's cheek and waited for her to fall asleep before closing her own eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Pretty much hangover fluff! Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming, they keep me going! :) have a good week guys!**

 **Chapter 7**

Emily groaned as she woke up and turned her face into the pillow. Alison was already up and getting dressed.

"My head hurts," Emily grumbled.

Alison turned to face her, "I bet it does," she approached the bed and handed her girlfriend the glass of water she'd put on the bedside table, "Drink some water, Em."

Emily sat up a little as she took the water, "Did I make a total fool of myself?"

Alison smiled, "No, not really. You were pretty adorable really."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Psh, I doubt it. I'm a mess when I drink. Did I say anything embarrassing?"

Alison smirked, "Depends what you classify as embarrassing," she chuckled.

Emily groaned as her head hit the pillow again, "Tell me," she said, "No, don't."

Alison laughed, "Don't worry, you just asked me to take advantage of you."

Emily blushed, "Oh god," she thought for a second, "Hang on, did we – "

"No," Alison rushed, "No, we didn't. I told you it wasn't the right time."

Emily nodded meekly, "Thanks, Ali."

"It's okay, I had a feeling you'd want to actually remember that," she winked.

Emily bit her lip, "Sorry I ruined the night," she mumbled.

Alison rolled her eyes, "You didn't ruin anything, you were sweet," she swept a strand of hair out of Emily's face.

Emily grinned, "Okay."

Alison kissed her quickly on the lips, "And you really like being my favourite, don't you?" she said lowly.

Emily squinted her eyes, "Um. Well, yes. What did I say now?"

Alison laughed quietly as she lay next to her girlfriend, "You just bragged to Hanna about being my favourite… and then you were worried you weren't anymore when I was putting you to bed."

Emily placed a hand on Alison's waist, "I guess I kind of owe you."

Alison giggled and pressed her lips to Emily's. She slid her body closer to her girlfriend's as she deepened the kiss. Emily moaned into the kiss and pulled Alison's body flush against her own, revelling in the feel of Alison's breasts pressed up against her own. Her hands found their way to the hem of Alison's shirt as she untucked it from her pants.

Emily pulled away, flinching.

"You okay babe?" Alison whispered.

"Sorry," Emily mumbled, "I got a pain in my head."

Alison smiled, "It's okay. Get some more sleep."

"But – "

Alison shook her head, "Later," she whispered.

Emily bit her lip and nodded as she closed her eyes, "Later," she whispered as she nestled into Alison's chest and felt her girlfriend's arms wrap around her.

* * *

It wasn't until well in the afternoon that Emily re-awoke. Her head didn't really hurt anymore at least. She just felt tired. She ran a hand through her hair as she sat up, looking around to see Alison on the window seat. She had Emily's laptop propped up on her knees and earphones in her ears. Emily bit back a smile as Alison laughed quietly at whatever was on the screen.

She couldn't be bothered moving from the warmth of the bed so she sat and watched her oblivious girlfriend instead. Emily couldn't believe how lucky she was. Alison was beyond beautiful. It was amazing that she could look so pretty doing even the smallest things.

The way her eyes crinkled when she laughed. The way she ran her fingers through her own hair when it got in the way. The way that her eyes could see through Emily. It used to make her nervous as hell that someone could look at her like that, could see all her secrets or worse, make her feel like spilling all her secrets. Now she revelled in it. Because she knew with Ali, she was safe. She liked that Ali could tell when she was upset or just needed to be alone with her. When she needed to talk or when she needed to not talk.

Emily couldn't resist any longer. The blankets were nice and cosy, but her girlfriend looked way more inviting.

Alison noticed the movement and pulled the earphones out, "Hey, sleepyhead."

Emily smiled as she sat beside her girlfriend and kissed her quickly, "Morning."

"Afternoon," Alison corrected with a low chuckle.

"Oh, afternoon," Emily said sheepishly.

"Feeling better?" Alison ran her fingers down Emily's cheek.

Emily nodded, "Much," she declared, "Thank you for taking care of me, Ali. You would make a very good nurse."

Alison laughed, "I'll keep that in mind for Halloween," she grinned.

Emily laughed too, "Please do," she murmured, before kissing her again, slower this time before pulling away, "Hey, what were you watching that was so funny?"

Alison was thrown for a moment, "Oh! I was just watching Friends, was I laughing too loud?"

"No such thing," Emily grinned, "It was super cute."

Alison smiled, "You should eat, babe," she climbed off the window seat, "And keep drinking water," she handed the bottle to her following girlfriend as she left the room.

"You're hot when you're bossy," Emily claimed, a wry smile on her face as she followed Ali into the kitchen.

Alison turned back, giving Emily that familiar smirk, "No wonder you fell for me then."

Emily laughed, "Hm, true that," she nodded.

After Alison had made them some sandwiches, they sat on the couch eating them.

"I knew you were hungry," Alison noted as the brunette scoffed down her food.

Emily licked her lips, "You always know," she smiled.

"It's a gift," Alison grinned as she pulled Emily closer.

Emily rested her head in Alison's lap. Her eyes fluttered as Ali's hand found her hair, stroking it gently.

"That's nice," Emily hummed.

Alison smiled, "Good, do you want to sleep more?"

Emily shook her head, "Nope," she stated, "I just want to lay here a while. Can we put on a movie or something?"

Alison nodded, "Sure, sounds perfect."

"You should stay again tonight," Emily said quietly, "Please?"

Alison beamed, "I'd love to."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So someone pointed out a discrepancy between this and former chapters (thank you!) so I changed this just a tiny bit and reposting! Thanks guys!**

 **Chapter 8**

Emily was awoken by a high squeal beside her. Her eyes snapped open and she swung around to see her girlfriend thrashing around beside her. Emily's eyes widened and she placed a gentle hand on her side.

"Ali," she said softly then louder, "Ali, wake up. Please, wake up."

Alison gasped as she woke up, realising where she was. She looked to Emily's concerned brown eyes and without saying a word crashed into her chest.

"Hey, hey," Emily ran her hands through Ali's hair before rubbing her back, "It's okay. You're awake now, you're safe."

Alison didn't say anything but Emily heard her sniffle.

Emily kissed the top of her Alison's head, "Ali… what is it? What can I do?" she asked, feeling helpless.

"Just hold me for a moment, please," Alison barely whispered.

"Anything," Emily murmured, pulling Alison closer, "I love you."

Alison nestled into Emily's chest for a while. She settled her breathing, helped along by the feeling of Emily's fingers in her hair. She sniffed one last time before withdrawing red eyed to face her girlfriend.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't apologise," Emily reassured her, "What's going on, Ali? What are you dreaming about?"

Alison sighed, "Just…" she shook her head.

Emily frowned, "Ali, what is it?" she pressed albeit gently, "You can tell me anything. Is it about A?"

Alison shook her head, "Sort of," she whispered.

"Is it about when you were in prison?" Emily asked quietly.

Alison finally made eye contact with the brunette and nodded, "Yeah," she breathed.

Emily bit her lip, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Alison hesitated, "It's just so real," she lent into the hand that found her cheek, "I'm in that stupid place, it's a hell hole… and I'm never ever getting out… and…" she paused, "I try to write everyone but nobody will reply or visit me. Except you," she closed her eyes, "But all you say is 'you deserve everything you get. Have a nice life,'" tears form in Alison's eyes, "And then I just get all these messages from A… about how you've moved on and you never even think of me anymore. You're with this random chick and you look at her like you used to look at me."

Emily felt the tears pool in her own eyes but fought them back, "Ali… it's just a dream – "

"Nightmare," Alison corrected.

Emily nodded, "But I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Neither are you."

"There's more," Alison barely whispered.

Emily bit her lip, "Tell me."

"Well, I get moved to the adult sector when I turn eighteen… and then all these women would beat me… nobody would help me," she hung her head, "Eventually it got too much… I started…" she began mumbling, "to hurt myself."

Emily was picturing it all too vividly and wrapped her arms around Ali, "No, Alison," she kissed her cheek then her lips then her cheek again, "You're safe now, I promise."

"I know," Alison nodded, cupping Emily's cheek with her hand, "I just," she shivered, "it brings back so many memories… and so many what if's…"

"But we're here," Emily insisted, "You're okay. We're okay," she stopped, a thought occurring to her, "Ali," she treaded carefully, "Did you ever…hurt yourself in there?"

Alison diverted her eyes, "Yes," it was so quiet Emily barely heard it, "I broke in there, Em. I didn't…I couldn't function in that place. I thought everybody had lost any hope in me, so I lost it in myself. I didn't see the point anymore. I knew I'd bought it all on myself and I… I hated myself for being such an idiot."

Emily couldn't supress the small whimper that emanated from her throat, "I hate to think of you in there alone. I wish I'd known sooner, I wish – "

"No," Alison squeezed her hand, "Don't start blaming yourself, Em. It was A, it was all A."

Emily nodded, "I know," she bit her lip, "I wish I could stop those dreams for you."

Alison smiled faintly, "It's okay, I don't get them all the time… " she shrugged.

"And you haven't…" Emily bit her lip.

Alison frowned, "What?"

"You haven't hurt yourself recently?" Emily asked, her voice dripping with concern.

"No," Alison shook her head, "I haven't, I promise."

"Good," Emily smiled, "I hate the thought of you doing that to yourself."

Alison kissed her lips, "Never again," she murmured, "Do you think we can just lay here a few more minutes? I know we're already late – "

"It doesn't matter," Emily rushed, "Let's lay here a while."

* * *

"So like, have you guys…" Hanna bounced her eyebrows.

Emily blushed, "Han," she elbowed her friend gently.

"Oh, come on. It's just us," Hanna smiled.

"Well, maybe…" Emily shrugged.

"Score! You go girl!" Hanna sounded surprised.

Emily glared at her, "Oh, shut up," she just laughed, "She's so amazing, Han. I mean, it's so nice. She's so open now and she just gets me and she's so beautiful and she smells like strawberries and her lips – "

"Okay, okay," Hanna put up a hand, "I ge it, Em. I don't need to know what Ali's lips taste like."

"Don't worry, you won't. Ever."

Emily bit her lip and turned around, smiling sheepishly at her girlfriend, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Ali smirked, "Pretty sure you were talking about me. All good, I hope?"

Emily kissed her as she sat down, "Of course," she murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too," Alison kissed her.

"That's nice and all…" Hanna stood up, "I'm going to leave you to your mushy love thing… I'll see you guys in a couple of hours?"

"Uh-huh," Emily nodded, smiling at her friend until she felt a hand on her cheek and turned back to her girlfriend.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen Ali look, or sound so genuine," Hanna noted, "She actually said I love you."

"They seem happy," Aria smiled, "Alison seems really… different."

Spencer shrugged, "I'm still wary," she claimed, "Emily's been through enough. If Alison breaks her heart…"

"Don't Spence," Aria shook her head, "I don't even want to think about that."

"Plus, you should see the way they look at each other, it's like…Juliet and Juliet," Hanna said.

Spencer snorted, "You know Romeo and Juliet ends in tragedy, Han."

"Well, maybe that's because of stupid Romeo," Hanna shrugged, "Juliet and Juliet ends differently, okay?"

"Jeez, someone's changed their tune," Aria laughed.

"Yeah, well, Emily seems really happy. I'm happy she's happy."

"So, what were you two talking about?" Alison bumped her shoulder into her girlfriend's.

Emily smiled shyly, "Just how amazing you are."

"Hmm, how amazing is that?" Alison flicked her hair as she stared into Emily's eyes intensely, her lips curling into a flirtatious smile.

Emily licked her lips unconsciously as she stared back, "Really, really, really amazing."

"Really, really, really?" Alison teased gently.

Emily laughed softly, "Tease."

"You love it," Alison shrugged.

"I do," Emily admitted, "We should um… get over to your place and your bags packed for Han's."

Alison nodded, "Yeah," she sighed, "We should," she leant closer, "But one more kiss wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Emily grinned, "Um, no, I don't suppose it would."

Alison laughed softly as she kissed her girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another chapter, enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 9**

"This really isn't fair, the point of these girls nights is to not be in couples," Aria complained lightheartedly.

Emily made to move from Alison's side but her girlfriend pulled her back.

"I was away for two years, if you think I'm wasting any time with my girl, you're dreaming," Alison smiled.

Emily kissed her cheek.

Aria shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, fair enough."

"I like when you say my girl," Emily whispered into Alison's ear.

Alison squeezed her shoulder, "Well, you are my girl."

"Sure am," Emily grinned, "I'm gonna get a drink, anyone else want one?"

"Coke please!" Hanna piped.

Emily smiled as she reluctantly untangled herself from her girlfriend and headed into the kitchen. She'd barely opened the fridge when she felt two hands snake around her waist and light hair tickle her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Emily smiled as she turned around.

Alison shrugged, "Mm, I don't know. What am I doing?" she murmured, her lips brushing against Emily's collar bone.

"Ali…" Emily breathed a weak protest as she arched her head back.

"Baby," Alison traced her lips further up her girlfriend's neck and to her jaw.

Emily couldn't supress a moan before she turned her lips to Alison's engaging in a heated kiss. Emily's hands cupped Alison's face as their tongue's danced urgently together.

"Would you guys stop kissing in my kitchen and bring the drinks?" Hanna's voice rang from the lounge.

Alison turned to snap back a retort but Emily stopped her, kissing her quickly.

"Don't," she murmured.

"Can't blame me for wanting to kiss you," Alison growled.

Emily bit her lip, "I want to kiss you too," she said softly, "You're beautiful," she played with the ends of Alison's hair, "and cute and sexy and so, so tempting – "

"Tempting," Alison echoed, quirking an eyebrow as a smile curled over her lips.

Emily blushed, "Yeah, you're so – "

"I swear to god if you're having sex in my kitchen – "

"Oh, shut up, we'll be there in a sec," Emily snapped, causing Alison to break into laughter.

Emily sighed and re-opened the fridge, grabbing the drinks.

* * *

"Well, that was torture," Alison said dramatically as they left Hanna's the next morning.

Emily frowned, "I thought you'd be all for the traditional sleepover's coming back. Wasn't that like your favourite game?"

Alison chuckled, "That was the old days," she shrugged, "But what I meant was…" she smiled coyly as she took Emily's hand, "It was torture being so close to you and not being able to kiss you," her voice lowered, "or hold you, or touch you…" she smirked at the way her girlfriend's body tensed, "So incredibly frustrating," she said slowly.

Emily looked at her, feeling the blush creep up her cheeks, "Yeah, I know," she replied quietly, "But we've got the day to ourselves now, right?" her eyes lit up.

Alison grinned, "I love it when your mum goes to Texas."

Emily bit her lip, "So do I," she pulled Alison along a little faster, making the blond laugh at her eagerness.

Alison kissed Emily's bare stomach before tracing her lips up her girlfriend's chest, peeling her shirt open. Emily let out a deep breath, making Alison smile. Ali rested her hands on Emily's hips as she grazed her teeth over Emily's collarbone, eliciting a quiet moan.

"I love you," Alison's lips tickled her girlfriend's ear.

"I love you more," Emily whispered.

Alison rolled her eyes, "Don't even try and start that, you," she pinched Emily's hip.

Emily giggled, "That tickles," she pushed at Alison gently.

Alison wriggled her fingers up Emily's sides, "That's the point, silly."

Emily laughed as she jerked away from the touch, "No fair, you know my ticklish spots."

"If I wasn't meant to tickle you, you wouldn't look so cute when I did," Alison teased, not relenting on her attack.

Emily continued laughing, "Have some mercy, won't you?"

"Hmm," Alison thought aloud, "Maybe you should try bargaining."

Emily pushed hopelessly at Alison's hands, "Bargaining?"

Alison grinned, "Sure, like maybe if I stop you'll give me something."

"Okay, okay," Emily squirmed, "Anything."

"Anything, huh?" Alison smirked as she finally stopped the tickle attack.

Emily groaned, "Great, what have I got myself in for?"

Alison opened her mouth to reply when they both heard a noise downstairs and looked towards the door.

"Emily?"

Her mums voice floated up the stairs.

"Oh my god," Emily panicked, grabbing her shirt and putting it on, "Get dressed," she hissed at Alison.

Alison found her blouse on the floor and threw it on, "Wasn't she meant to be in Texas?" she whispered.

"Maybe dad got called away – "

"Emily?"

Her mum asked.

"Coming, mum!" Emily tried to sound normal as she smoothed out her hair.

Alison snorted at her girlfriends panic.

"You're adorable," Alison laughed.

"Shut up," Emily grabbed her hand and tugged her out of her room, "Come on."

When they got to the bottom of the stairs Emily heard her mum talking to someone.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Dad!" Emily threw her arms around her dad, "I didn't know you were coming!"

"I missed you," her dad smiled, "Hi, Alison."

Alison smiled sweetly, "Hey."

"I thought we could all have dinner," her dad said, "We haven't really had the chance…since you two are dating."

Emily smiled, looking from Ali to her dad, "That would be great! Right, Ali?"

"Sure," Alison nodded, "We were going to order in anyway, why don't we go pick up something?"

"Chinese?" Emily asked her dad.

"Perfect," her dad handed some cash, "And uh, Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Before you go out, you might want to put your shirt on the right way… you're inside out," he smiled.

Emily blushed furiously, "Oh, I was just… um… we were…"

Alison took her hand, pulling her towards the door, "Just stop talking, Em."

Emily grumbled as she followed her girlfriend to the door, "But I have to change my top."

"Don't worry, I'll go in, change it later," Alison laughed, "Plus, I like it like that," she winked.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the reads and reviews =] I'm back at school this week so hopefully i get a chance to keep writing but i may slow down a little :'( Anyway, enjoy! Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Chapter 10**

"Emily Fields, did you just change your shirt in the car while I was gone?" Alison asked her girlfriend as she got back into the car.

Emily blushed, "Maybe," she shrugged, "I can't believe my dad saw me like that."

Alison rolled her eyes, "Seriously, he's never caught you at it before?"

Emily looked horrified, "No! Thank god no."

Alison chuckled, "Well, you're not his little girl anymore, you're all grown up."

"Oh, shut up," Emily mumbled, "I'll always be his little girl."

Alison smiled, "How sweet."

"Why are you so calm?" Emily asked.

Alison laughed, "I have no reason to be otherwise," she said, a tad arrogantly, "Your dad always liked me," she shrugged.

"So modest," Emily muttered.

"Well, it's true isn't it?"

Emily sighed, "Yeah, he always liked you," she admitted, "Nobody could turn on the charm like you. I think he wanted your self-confidence to rub off on me a bit."

"Well, that's just what we'll say we were doing in the bedroom," Alison grinned, "I was just you know, rubbing off on you."

"Oh my god, please don't," Emily put her head in her hands, "They're totally cool with me being gay, they really don't need to hear about my sex life."

"You're adorable when you're freaking out, Em," Alison laughed as she pulled back into Emily's driveway, "But I'll be on my best behaviour, I promise."

Emily nodded, "Thank you."

Alison grinned, "But you still owe me," she bounced her eyebrows, "And I will collect."

Emily bit her lip as she followed her girlfriend into the house.

* * *

"Your mum had to go in the office, so it's just us three," Emily's dad explained as they sat down to dinner.

"So, how long will you be in town for dad?" Emily asked.

"Just the week," her dad, Wayne, answered.

Emily nodded, trying not to show her disappointment.

"How's school?"

Emily sighed, "It's okay, it's kind of stressful trying to catch up and all."

"Are you keeping up?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, for the most part," Emily shrugged.

"Well, just do what you can, there's no rush. If you have to do another year, would it really be so bad?"

"I don't know," Emily muttered.

"You girls went through a lot, nobody expects you to just – "

"Dad," Emily replied sharply, "Really, it's fine. I don't want to talk about school, okay?"

Wayne hesitated but nodded, "Okay," he smiled, "How's your dad Alison?"

Alison hesitated this time, "He's okay," she said slowly, "He's out of town a lot for work. But we're not that close since…" she shrugged, "I think Emily is really lucky to have you," she smiled.

Wayne smiled, "Well, you've always been family, Alison and now even more so, so you stay here any time you need. Though I'm assuming you already do that," he laughed.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Alison smiled sweetly, "I don't know how I would have got through the past few months without her."

Emily bit her lip, smiling at her girlfriend, "Ditto," she took Alison's hand and squeezed it.

"You know, thinking back on it, I don't know how I didn't see it," Wayne said thoughtfully, "Em was always raving about you, Alison just did this, Alison said this, Alison – "

"Dad!" Emily cut in, blushing furiously, "Stop it."

Alison grinned, "No, keep going," she said, earning a glare from her girlfriend.

Wayne ducked his head, "Sorry, Emmy," he chuckled, "But it's true. I just thought you idolised her, if I'd known back then you were gay, maybe I would have connected the dots."

"Yeah, yeah," Emily mumbled but smiled when Alison squeezed her hand.

"Well, I think you make a very beautiful couple," Wayne smiled, "I'm glad you have each other."

The girls both smiled.

"I'll clear the dishes," Alison stood up and took the dishes into the kitchen.

Wayne leaned closer to her daughter, "So, do we need to have the safe sex talk – "

"NO!" Emily exclaimed, "Oh my god, dad."

"Well, you did come downstairs with your shirt inside out, what do you expect?" Wayne asked with a shrug.

"Well, you weren't meant to be here!" Emily shot back.

"I wanted to surprise you," Wayne laughed, "Which clearly I did."

Emily chuckled, "Well, it was a great surprise," she hugged her dad, "I missed you, dad."

"I missed you too," he returned the hug, "You seem happy, it's so nice to see you smiling again."

Emily smiled as she pulled away, "I really love her, dad."

He smiled, "I know you do. And she loves you too, I can see it in your eyes. You remind me of your mum and I when we were younger."

Emily beamed.

* * *

The week went by far too quickly for Emily's liking. She held her dad for as long as she could before he had to leave. Then she sat on her bed with her legs pulled up to her chest.

Alison knelt beside her, kissing her cheek, "You ok babe?" she murmured.

Emily smiled sadly, "I hate goodbyes."

"I know," Alison watched her girlfriend helplessly, "But he'll be back, Em. He always comes back to you. I think he's the only one who even comes close to competing with how much I love you," she bit back a smile.

Emily giggled quietly, kissing Ali's lips quickly, "You're sweet."

"Really, Em, he adores you," Alison smiled, "Everything he does is for you."

Emily nodded, "I know," she answered quietly, "Can we just snuggle for a while?" she mumbled.

Alison grinned, "Sure, come here."

Alison settled back on the bed and pulled Emily down onto her stomach, running her fingers through soft, brunette hair. Emily listened to Ali's heartbeat in her ear.

"I love you, Ali," she looked up to Alison, resting her chin on Ali's chest.

Alison smiled, "I love you too, Em," she tucked a piece of hair behind Emily's ear as she smiled, "There's that smile I love," she said quietly.

Emily's cheeks burnt as she grinned sheepishly, "You always make me smile."

"Well that's convenient since your smile lights up my life, so maybe it's slightly self-serving," she laughed.

Emily chuckled, "Maybe. But I don't think so," she pulled herself up and kissed Alison's lips slowly as her hand came to cup Ali's cheek and she deepened the kiss.

Alison sighed into the kiss as they broke apart, "It will be if I get that reaction every time," she murmured, eyes glowing.

Emily laughed, "Are you hungry? I'm hungry."

Alison swept a hand through her hair, "I could eat," she shrugged, "What do you feel like?"

"Hmm," Emily thought, "Maybe we could see if the girls want to meet us at the brew? Is that okay?"

"Oh," Alison nodded, "Of course."

"I just want to be around the people I love right now," Emily explained, "Is that – "

"Of course it's okay, baby," Alison kissed her, "I'll give the girls a call."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just some cutes moments and hints of smut, but really just a fun chapter =]]**

 **Chapter 11**

"Mm, alone at last," Alison dragged Emily through the front door.

Emily bit her lip, "Sorry," she mumbled, "I didn't think you minded."

"I didn't," Alison insisted, "But you know how much I like my alone time with my girl," she started up the stairs.

Emily giggled, "I know," she tripped up the steps, "Jeez, slow down would you?"

Alison rolled her eyes and pulled her girlfriend over to the bed. She rose a hand to Emily's cheek.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked softly.

Emily smiled, nodding, "Yeah."

"I'm glad," Alison whispered before kissing Emily's lips softly.

Emily kissed back slowly at first and then more passionately. She lay down as she pulled Alison over her.

"Mm, you must be feeling better," Alison murmured.

"Much," Emily agreed, "You're so sexy," she ran her hands underneath Alison's shirt, circling her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

Alison chuckled, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

Emily giggled, "But really," she continued, "Your hair is so soft," she ran her hands through it, "And it smells sooooooo pretty. And your lips," she ran her fingers over them, "are the most yummy things ever."

Alison laughed, "Yummy, huh?"

Emily nodded, "I don't know how you do it, they always taste like… heaven. Some girls wear too much gloss and it's just sticky and wet. But you always have such a good amount of tasty gloss on, just enough to be delicious but not enough to – "

"Em?" Alison interrupted.

Emily frowned, "What?"

"Shut up," Alison laughed and kissed her.

Emily giggled as she pulled Alison's top over her head, "And you always have really sexy bra's," she grinned.

"Okay, okay," Alison shook her head, "Please, no lectures on how sexy my bra's is and other girls wear lame bra's and blah blah blah – "

Emily blushed, "Hmm," she thought, "I think I have to give a lecture…unless…"

Alison squinted, "Unless?"

"Unless there's nothing to give a lecture on," Emily grinned, running her hands over Alison's spine until she expertly took her girlfriend's bra off, tossing it to the floor. She quickly shifted her weight and landed on top of Ali.

"You know you're very good at that," Alison noted, "I bet you could take it off one handed."

Emily grinned, "I can," she said proudly, "I'll show you next time."

Alison bit her lip, "Hey, Em.. can I ask you something?"

Emily pulled her lips away from Ali's neck, "Sure, what is it?"

"Does it bother you… that I haven't exactly been with any other…girls?"

Emily's brow furrowed, "What?" she asked surprised, "No, of course not. I never even thought about it really."

"But you're so experienced and I'm so…not," Alison said nervously.

"Well, you wouldn't guess it," Emily replied, "Seriously, you have nothing to worry about in that department, you know that, right? I mean, you're like a… a sex goddess."

Alison's eyebrows shot up before she laughed, "Is that a compliment?"

Emily nodded, "The highest," she paused, "Does it bother you that I have been with other girls?"

Alison hesitated, "No, not really. I mean, it's not my favourite thing," she admitted, "But I think the important thing is who you're with now…and that's me. I just wondered if you ever like…compared…"

"No!" Emily shook her head, "No way. I mean, sex is different with everyone… sometimes its not like it's better with one person, it's just different," she shrugged, "But trust me, I waited years to be close to you like this and you never, ever disappoint me. Ever. You rock my world."

"Did you just say that with a straight face?" Alison teased.

Emily shrugged, "Yup, cause it's totally true."

"Um, does it bother you I've been with guys?" Alison asked.

Emily frowned, "I never really thought about it," she said honestly, "When I'm with you, I really only think about you, about us… the past is just that. Right?"

"Right," Alison nodded, "You're right. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Emily kissed her cheek, "I'm glad you can be honest with me if this is what you're worrying about. I like that you bring this stuff up."

Alison paused, "On the subject of honesty…"

Emily tilted her head, "Yeah?"

Alison hesitated, "Well, you might not be the only girl I ever kissed."

"Really?" Emily was intrigued, watching her girlfriend curiously.

Alison nodded, "I might have…maybe… um…" she sighed, "Cece," she said quietly.

"Cece?" Emily repeated, "Really? Were you guys – "

"No, no," Alison shook her head, "It was just a one time slightly drunk in a weirdly dependent friendship thing."

"Oh," Emily nodded, looking thoughtful.

"What are you thinking?" Alison asked nervously.

"Well," Emily smiled coyly, "You got the video?"

Alison laughed in surprise, swatting her girlfriend's arm, "You!" she shook her head, "You are so…"

Emily giggled, "Oh come on, you and Cece? That would be totally hot."

Alison quirked an eyebrow, "You like Cece, huh?"

Emily shrugged, "What can I say? I have a thing for hot, confident blondes."

"You are hopeless," Alison rolled her eyes.

Emily grinned, "And you are beautiful," she murmured before re-attaching her lips to the sweet spot on Ali's neck. She ran her tongue over Ali's collarbone before nipping it gently. She could feel Alison's fingers tangled in her hair.

"Damn girl," Alison breathed.

Emily laughed softly as her tongue swivelled around a taut nipple before pulling it between her teeth. She revelled in the moan that fell from her girlfriends lips. She traced her lips over her breast slowly and softly, taking her time. She felt a soft hand squeeze the back of her neck. Emily smiled as she made her way back to her nipple, biting harder this time.

"Em," Alison groaned, pulling her girlfriend up by her neck, "Come here."

Emily complied and licked her lips as she bought herself to eye level. She smiled. Alison lent up and kissed her softly. She brushed her fingers over Emily's cheek before breaking the kiss. She could feel Emily's hands on her waist.

"Mm," Alison hummed against her cheek, pulling Emily down beside her.

"You okay?" Emily mumbled.

"Fantastic," Alison replied, leaning her head against Emily's chest, running one hand over her bare stomach. She felt Emily's muscles relax under her hand and closed her eyes as her fingers traced patterns. She could feel Emily's hand doing the same on her lower back, "That feels nice," she murmured.

"Ditto," Emily murmured back, "How long do you think we can just lay here for?"

Alison's lips curled into a smile, "How about forever?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I just wanted some cuteness!**

 **Chapter 12**

"You wanna come over for a movie tomorrow?" Hanna asked as she picked at her fries.

Emily bit her lip, "Um, I can't tomorrow. It's Ali and mine's two month anniversary," she explained, "How about Saturday instead?"

Hanna smiled, "Oh, that's cool, what are you guys doing?"

Emily bit back a smile, "Well I'll tell you but only if you promise not to spill, okay?"

"Ooh, juicy, tell me!"

* * *

"You know how much I hate surprises, Em," Alison groaned.

Emily smiled, "You'll like this one, I promise."

Alison looked wary.

"Trust me?" Emily widened her eyes and stuck her bottom lip out.

Alison laughed, "Of course I trust you, you adorable dork."

Emily grinned, "Great, then I'll see you tonight," she kissed her girlfriend quickly.

"Should I bring anything?" Alison asked, "How should I dress?"

"Just your gorgeous self and dress um however you like," Emily shrugged.

Alison raised an eyebrow, "Is that code for it's going to end up on my bedroom floor anyway," she smirked as Emily blushed.

"That is not what I meant!" Emily cried indignantly, grumbling, "I just meant I want you to be comfortable and you look great whatever you wear."

Alison kissed Emily's lips, lingering momentarily, "Thanks, babe. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Alison was curious about the surprise Emily had planned and watched the clock tick by the hours painfully slowly. She knew Emily was a hopeless romantic so it was sure to be something cute. She couldn't help feeling a little giddy as she finally made her way to Emily's house that night.

"Hey," Alison grinned as her girlfriend opened the door.

"Bonjour," Emily beamed as she let her girlfriend in.

Alison smiled and then gasped as she entered the house. The dining table was set with candles and she could smell a delicious inner. Next to it was a champagne bucket with two glasses to match. There was a beautiful solid model of the Eiffel tower on the mantel above the lit fire with various other French décor colouring the room.

"Oh my god," Alison breathed, taking in her surroundings, "Em…"

Emily bit her lip, watching her girlfriend nervously, "Um, you like it?"

Alison quickly closed the gap between them and crashed her lips against Emily's hard. Emily's hands fell to Ali's waist as she responded, stopping only due to a lack of oxygen.

"I guess that's a yes," Emily giggled.

"You are so amazing," Alison said, "This is so… it's beautiful, Em. You're beautiful."

Emily was pleased at Alison's reaction, she took her hand, "Now, sit, I have to check on dinner."

"You're cooking?" Alison sounded impressed, "It smells great."

"I hope it tastes okay," Emily mumbled, "I have take out menu's just in case," she admitted.

Alison laughed, "I'm sure it will be great. What are we having?"

"Um, it should be ready! Wait here," Emily rushed into the kitchen.

Alison looked around the room again, committing every detail to memory, the smells, the fire, the pictures of paris, the Eiffel tower, the flowers, the champagne… How did she ever get so lucky?

"First up," she screwed up her eyes as she spoke, "Moules Marinieres… or something. Mussels in a white wine sauce!"

"Thanks for the translation," Alison grinned, "You made me mussels!? My favourite!"

Emily beamed, "I know, I hope they're okay, I just found a recipe on the internet," she bit her lip nervously as she sat down, "Bon appetit!"

Alison smiled, "It's the effort that counts, Em," she reassured her as she started her meal and Emily poured some champagne for them both, "Is that a good idea, babe? You know you can't handle your liquor."

Emily blushed, "I'll just have a little bit," she mumbled.

"Maybe that's your plan," Alison thought, "Maybe you're trying to get me drunk."

Emily looked aghast, "Never! Though I've never seen you drunk," she frowned, "I bet you're flirty as hell."

Alison rolled her eyes as she laughed, "These are really good, by the way," she gestured to her plate," Who knew you could cook?"

Emily grinned sheepishly, "I'm glad!"

"But you know… now that I know you can cook you're going to be doing it all the time," Alison grinned.

Emily groaned, "I knew there'd be a down side to this," she joked.

"Ah, Paris," Alison sighed, "I really did want to run away with you, you know."

Emily smiled, "You made my stomach flip when you first said that," she admitted quietly, "I couldn't help picturing us on the French riveria… nobody to bother us, nobody to steal your attention away from me. Just you and me…" she bit her lip, shrugging.

"I pictured it too," Alison took Emily's hand, "But then I told myself to get a grip," she sighed, "I wish I'd just let myself feel back then," she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, Ali, we're here now," Emily squeezed her hand, "You and me in sweet Paris…" she looked around, "or as close as we can get for now."

Alison laughed quietly, "Your cheeks turned so red when I said that," she remembered, "And you got that little twinkle in your eye… that shy but hopeful smile… you were such a cutie," she teased.

Emily blushed, "Were?" she pouted, "You don't think I'm cute anymore?"

Alison chuckled, "You're the absolute cutest," she lent across the table giving her girlfriend a quick kiss.

"Good," Emily smiled happily, "Dessert?"

"Wow, you are spoiling me," Alison swept a hand through her hair, "At least let me help you clear."

Emily swatted at her hand, "No, no! You can't come into the kitchen."

Alison withdrew her hand, "Okay, okay," she laughed.

Emily smiled as she took the dishes into the kitchen. She reappeared a few minutes later.

"Okay, I admit mum mostly made these but I helped! Or at least I tried to," Emily giggled sheepishly as she placed dessert on the table.

"Oh my god, crème brulee!?" Alison exclaimed, "Are you kidding me, Emily Fields? Maybe I do like surprises."

Emily laughed, "You haven't tasted it yet… though mum is kinda known for her crème brulee's so it should be safe! But I used the torch thingy!"

Alison cackled, "The torch thingy, hey?" she tapped into her desert and placed her spoon in her mouth, closing her eyes, "Damn girl. Maybe I should marry your mum."

"Hey!" Emily grumbled, "I helped! She's teaching me, okay?"

Alison giggled, "I'm glad cause this is freaking delicious."

Emily ate her own, "It really is," she agreed before taking a sip of her champagne, "Uck, that's what champagne tastes like? Is it meant to taste like that?"

Alison cracked up, "You've never had champagne?" she took a sip of her own, "Yep, that's champagne alright. It's good."

Emily took a sip of her water, "No way, that's just gross," she stuck her tongue out, "I was trying to be elegant, ugh."

"Champagne is elegant," Alison smiled, "But choking on it and spitting ugh…not so much," she teased.

Emily screwed up her face, "I don't get it, it tastes funny. But you would like it," she rolled her eyes, "Classy girl, classy drink."

Alison laughed, "Thanks, babe. I think. I'm not sure if that's a compliment."

"It totally is," Emily claimed, "I like your classiness, it's hot."

Alison beamed, "Glad to hear it. Now can I help you clear?"

"If you insist," Emily agreed reluctantly.

* * *

"I was going to get some French movie but I know how much you subtitles," Emily shrugged, "So I got this one instead, is it okay?" she handed the case to Ali.

"Serendipity," she read, "That's like fate, right?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah, fate. I know it's probably cheesy but – "

"Sometimes cheesy is romantic," Alison cut in, "It sounds good. Anything would be good right now, really," she lent back on Emily's bed as she put the dvd in, "Thanks so much for tonight, Em. This has really been amazing. I'm so lucky to have you. I don't know how I'm so lucky… Fate, maybe?"

Emily smiled as she crawled in beside her girlfriend, "I think we're both really lucky," she murmured, "to have each other. I think it was fate," she mused, "We've known each other so long and we just kept reconnecting… until the universe got its way."

Alison rested her head against Emily's chest, her hand resting on her girlfriend's leg, "Well said," she whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Emily whispered, kissing the top of Ali's head and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Forever."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all the R &R! Really appreciate it so keep it coming and let me know if there's anything you want to see or any other characters you want to see bought in or anything like that! :) Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**

"So, how was the anniversary?" Hanna grinned.

Emily bit her lip, "It was amazing," she sighed, "You know when you're just in that perfect moment and you never want it to end?"

Hanna nodded, "Sure… it's like time stops for a while and everything's just… right."

Emily sighed again, "Yeah."

Hanna laughed, "You're so in love."

"Sure am," Emily beamed, "Ali's just so…"

"Don't say perfect," Hanna warned.

Emily smiled sheepishly, "Well, perfectly imperfectly…perfect?" she frowned, "She's just… she's so beautiful."

"Hope you're talking about me," Alison interrupted as she sat down, fixing her girlfriend with a questioning stare.

"Of course," Emily exclaimed, "Who else?" she murmured, kissing her girlfriend quickly.

Hanna groaned.

"What?" Emily pouted.

"You're just so lovey dovey," Hanna rolled her eyes, "Never thought I'd see Alison Dilaurentis so smitten," she grinned.

Alison shifted in her seat, "Yeah, yeah," she muttered.

Emily scooted closer to her girlfriend and squeezed her knee gently.

Alison smiled at her, "You're the only one who could bring this out in me, Em," she murmured into Emily's ear before kissing it gently.

Hanna yawned.

Emily glared at her.

"Sorry," Hanna said sheepishly, "I mean, you guys are cute and all but I feel like a third wheel."

Emily looked apologetic, "Sorry, Han. Hey, how's Caleb's new job going?"

"Great," Hanna grinned, "Well he loves it. He comes home and talks in geek talk, I don't know what he's on about but he's happier than he's been in months so I'll take it!"

"That's awesome," Emily smiled.

"Yeah, except he's busy like all the time which kind of sucks," Hanna shrugged, "But I get it. Money to be made and all."

"Well, hey we could like double date on the next weekend you guys have free."

Both Emily and Hanna looked surprised.

"What? We sorta get along now… right?" Alison asked, "Anyway, you guys are like besties so me and him are going to have to get along at some point…"

Emily bit back a smile before kissing Alison's cheek, "You're the best."

"Nope, that would be me," Spencer grinned as she took a seat beside Hanna, "Who just got 98 in their English test?"

Hanna rolled her eyes, "98? What did you do, spell your name wrong?"

Spencer ignored her, "So what are you guys up to? Wanna come over to the barn again tonight?"

Emily checked her watch, "Um, we can't, we're going to a show to Philly. We better leave actually," she started packing up her stuff.

Spencer shook her head, "What a surprise," she muttered.

Alison bit her tongue.

"Sorry, Spence, it's just that it's only on for a few nights…" Emily fidgeted nervously.

Spencer waved a hand, "It's fine. Go. Have fun," she forced a smile as the two said their goodbyes.

Hanna turned to her annoyed, "Really? Are you ever going to let it go? It's been two months and you still treat Ali like crap."

"That's because I still don't trust her," Spencer shot back, "Not with Emily."

"Well, get over it," Hanna replied, "They're together and they're happy. What's so wrong with that?"

"Don't you remember how much Ali hurt her? She knew how Emily felt and she toyed with her. I just keep expecting to see Emily in tears telling us about the latest cruel thing Ali's done."

Hanna shook her head, "Spence, I was like that too… when they first got together. I was worried, we all were. But Emily's not thirteen anymore, she doesn't just bow down to Ali's every whim. I mean, I've seen them argue and Emily stands up for herself. She's stronger than she's ever been, she isn't going to take any crap. You have to let her protect herself," she finished quietly.

Spencer was silent a moment before sighing heavily, "Yeah, maybe," she muttered.

"You need to really watch them together, Spence," Hanna said, "Watch the way Alison looks at her. I think she really loves Emily. I think they really make each other happy," she shrugged, "None of our relationships are exactly perfect. We've all got darkness in us and things we regret doing…"

"God, when did you become president of the Alison fan club?" Spencer grumbled.

Hanna laughed, "I'm not. I'm just pro my bestie being happy and Ali's the one making her smile the way I haven't seen since…since Maya."

Spencer nodded, "Maybe you're right," she shrugged.

* * *

"Sure is good to laugh like that sometimes," Alison grinned.

"Told you she was funny, didn't I?" Emily laughed, "I mean, I love the movies and all but after all the darkness, sometimes it's just nice to have someone telling silly jokes and letting yourself laugh."

Alison took her hand and squeezed it, "Totally. Life doesn't have to be so serious all the time."

Emily nodded, "Not anymore it doesn't."

Alison smiled and quickly pulled Emily into an empty alleyway and kissed her, pushing her back against the wall.

"Ali…" Emily giggled, looking to the main, bustling street.

"Emmy," Alison teased, hovering her lips over Emily's until the brunette gave in and closed the gap. Alison's body moulded against the other woman's as she deepened the kiss and –

"Alison Dilaurentis."

Alison pulled back and looked towards the source of the voice.

"Cece?" she asked, her hands still on Emily's waist.

"Well, that's a lame greeting," Cece smiled, "Do I at least get a hug?"

"Yeah…yeah," Alison let go of her girlfriend and gave her friend a hug, "Sorry, you surprised me."

"Obviously," Cece drawled looking at Emily who was looking at the ground sheepishly, "Yeah, I heard about this," she waved a hand between the two, "Finally caught her, huh, Em?"

Alison looked to her girlfriend and tugged her hand, pulling her forward.

"Always thought there was more to that story than you told me," Cece mused, "But hey, good on you. But you know, you break her heart and I'll – "

"Whoa, okay," Alison shook her head, "We've had enough threats for a lifetime."

Cece rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh," she swept a hand through her long, blonde hair, "You guys got time for a drink? You still got your fake ID's?"

Alison laughed, "How about a coffee instead? We've got school tomorrow."

"Sure," Cece grinned, "Americano, straight, right?" she flashed a smile to Emily.

Emily laughed, "At least the coffee," she rolled her eyes.

Alison squinted, "Do you guys have an inside joke?" she asked blankly, "Since when?"

Emily shrugged, "It's just something she said one of the first times we met. After she'd determined that I was the one with a giant crush on you."

Alison groaned, "I did not say it like that, Cece!"

Cece snorted, "You basically did," she waved a hand dismissively, "Anyway, who could blame her? You're totally hot," she winked.

Emily bit her lip, trying not to think about what Alison had told her a couple of weeks earlier about Alison and Cece sharing a kiss.

A few moments later, Emily was ordering the drinks as the two blonde's took a seat.

"So, you finally admitted it, huh?" Cece bounced her eyebrows.

Alison sighed, her chin in her hand, "Did you really know?" she asked.

Cece shrugged, "I had my suspicions," she claimed, "I mean, the Paige thing... I can recognise jealousy."

"Here we go," Emily chirped, placing the drinks down as she took a seat beside Alison.

"Plus, you make a good looking couple," Cece grinned, "Heads must turn."

Emily bit her lip sheepishly.

"When did you get in, anyway?" Alison asked, "Were you even going to call me?"

Cece waved a hand dismissively, "I only got in last night, Ali. Of course I was going to call you. You probably would have been too busy for me anyway," she said pointedly.

"I'm never too busy for you, Cece," Alison shot back.

"Uh-huh," Cece replied nonchalantly, "You always had two best friends, it's just now that you're kissing one of them," she paused, "Though, you were kissing her already, right?"

Alison sighed, "Well, maybe."

"It's not exactly a maybe question," Cece replied swiftly.

"Fine," Alison huffed, "Yes, a couple of times."

Cece smiled smugly, "Knew it."

Emily blinked, her eyes going from one blonde to the other.

"You guys are so intense," Emily let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

Alison smiled, "Sorry, babe."

"You get used to it," Cece shrugged, "I'll be back in a sec," she got up and flounced off.

"Jeez, you guys are exhausting," Emily smiled.

Ali kissed her cheek, "Don't get too exhausted, baby. Save some of that energy for – "

"Ali!" Emily giggled.

"What? Cece did kind of interrupt us earlier," Alison laughed.

"No, we weren't going to do…. that in an alleyway!" Emily protested.

Alison rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

Emily shook her head, "I don't know how you guys stopped bickering long enough to kiss."

Alison laughed loudly, "Still thinking about that, huh?" she grinned wickedly.

"You told her about that?" Cece laughed as she took her seat.

Emily blushed in silence.

Alison shrugged, "Sure, we tell each other everything. It just came up."

Cece smirked, "Sure, sure," she lent forward, "I bet you used it to tease her," she chuckled as Emily blushed, staring at her own fingers.

Alison growled, "I did not. We were just…talking about experience… and seeing as you're the only other girl I've ever kissed, your name came up," she explained, "Don't let it inflate your ego, your head's already big enough."

"Rude," Cece shot back, "Plus, my ego is just fine seeing as how your blushing girlfriend can't even look at me," she laughed.

Alison looked at Emily and squeezed her hand, "She's just shy."

"I am not shy!" Emily protested, glaring at the woman across from her, "It's not my fault. Two hot chicks kiss, what am I meant to think? I'm only human," she shrugged.

Cece smirked, "Thanks, Americana."

Alison put her arm around Emily, kissing her on the cheek, "Only human," she murmured, "You underestimate yourself," she kissed her again before turning to Cece, "We better go, school tomorrow."

Cece nodded, "You call that a catch up?" she pouted, "Whatever, I'll give you a call and we can get together one night."

"Sounds great," Alison gave her friend a hug, "Good to see you, Cece."

"You too, Ali," she smiled before turning to Emily and hugging her as well, "You take care of my girl," she said, "Or else."

Ali rolled her eyes, "Bye, Cece," she tugged Emily out of the coffee shop.

"It's nice," Emily claimed, "I mean, you go at each other but she really cares about you, Ali."

Alison smiled, "Yeah, well," she shrugged, "Sorry, it's so late. We're gonna be screwed tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Em," Ali whispered in her girlfriends ear, "We really gotta get up, babe."

Emily groaned, keeping her eyes closed.

Alison chuckled, "Sleepy girl," she slipped a hand under Emily's singlet, stroking her stomach softly.

"Mm, sleepy," Emily murmured, pulling the covers tightly.

"We're going to be late for English, baby," Alison murmured gently.

"I can already speak English just fine," Emily yawned, still refusing to open her eyes.

Alison chuckled, "That's true, you can."

"Don't need any stupid English classes," Emily turned around to face her girlfriend, nuzzling into her chest, "Just need more sleep with my pretty girl."

Alison couldn't help giggling, "I knew it was too late for you," she teased gently, "You need your beauty sleep."

Emily nodded, "Yep, need sleep."

Alison rolled her eyes, "Fine, we can skip English but you know you have that math test later."

Emily smiled; victory! She thought, "Okay, shh now, no more talking, just sleeping."

Alison laughed and withdrew her hand from Emily's back, "Does that mean no snuggling too?" she whispered.

"Snuggling is okay," Emily mumbled, "And you can put your hand in my hair if you like."

Alison laughed again as she ran her fingers through the brunette's hair, "I like very much," she whispered, "Now get some more sleep, you adorable girl."

Alison tugged at her girlfriends hand as Emily trailed behind her, dragging her feet.

"You are such a child," Alison scolded.

Emily pouted, "I'm still sleepy."

"I know you are," Alison spun around to face her trailing girlfriend, "But you need to be a grown up now and take your math test."

"I'm not a child," Emily growled.

Alison quirked an eyebrow, "Prove it."

Emily bit her lip and quickly wrapped her arms around Alison's waist pulling her close, "Sure, but right here, on the street?"

Alison pushed lightly at Emily's chest, "That was so not what I meant," she claimed with a laugh.

Emily licked her lips, "Bull."

Alison took Emily's hands off her waist, holding them in her hands, "It really wasn't," she said, "You need to get to school, Em and then we can sleep as long as you want."

"Or I can show you how grown up I am," Emily shot back quickly, a grin on her face.

Alison laughed, "Yes, you can," she pecked Emily's lips as they arrived at the school, "Now, go ace this test baby."

Emily sighed, nodding, "Alright. Kiss for good luck?"

Alison smiled, pulling Emily close by the hem of her shirt, "Of course," she murmured, pressing her lips softly to her girlfriends. She felt Emily melt into the kiss but pulled away before it got too heated, "Good luck, baby."

Alison flicked a page over, reading slowly. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair lazily as her intense eyes flitted across the page. She was jutted out of the moment when a weight crashed down next to her.

"Jeez, so dramatic, Em?" Ali rolled her eyes.

Emily huffed, "That stupid test was hard."

Alison smiled raising a hand to Emily's face, brushing under her eyes, "You still look tired, sweetie."

Emily nodded, "I could barely keep my eyes open let alone do algebra."

Alison kissed her lips quickly, "You really didn't sleep well, did you?"

Emily shrugged, "Ali… " she bit her lip.

Alison frowned, "What is it, Em? Talk to me."

Emily pursed her lips before sighing, "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Okay," Alison nodded, "Well, I know what that's like… you should have told me, babe."

Emily shook her head, "I didn't want you to worry."

"I'm your girlfriend, we're meant to worry about each other baby," Alison kissed her cheek, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It wasn't anything, really," Emily shrugged, "I can't even remember most of it now, I just woke up with this feeling… of dread," her shoulders slumped, "After that, I couldn't get back to sleep."

Alison squeezed her girlfriends hand, "You could have woken me up," she murmured, "I wish you had."

Emily's lips curved upwards, "I cuddled you," she smiled, "It made me feel better."

Alison smiled, "Good," she nodded, "But next time, wake me up."

"Ali?"

"Yeah?" Alison rubbed her thumb in circles over the back of Emily's hand.

"Can we go out of the library so I can kiss you properly?"

Alison laughed, "Never stopped us before, did it?" she murmured.

Emily giggled, looking around but their special spot was secluded as usual, "No, I suppose it didn't," she licked her lips.

Emily lent forward and moved her face closer to Ali's, first nuzzling her nose against Alison's cheek before pressing her lips to Alison's. She felt Alison's lips respond hungrily as their lips moved together.

"Maybe you're right. We should go somewhere a little more private," Alison stood up, offering her hand to her girlfriend.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just a fun chapter really! Sorry it's been a bit longer between updates, I've been on holiday! Here we go, let me know what you think, thanks for the support guys =]]**

 **Chapter 15**

Emily slammed her computer shut quickly as Alison walked into her room.

Alison frowned, "Hey, babe, your mum let me in… What you looking at?" she asked curiously.

Emily shrugged, "Nothing much. I thought you were coming later."

Alison sat on the bed next to her girlfriend, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "Well, I missed you. And I know you said you had to study but I thought I could just hang out while you do."

Emily nodded, "I'm glad you're here. I missed you too."

Alison sighed, "We're hopeless," she shook her head, "I can't wait until school is over and we can live together and … " she stopped, realising what she'd just said.

Emily smiled, "And?"

Alison let herself smile too, "And then we can always come home to each other and I can sleep next to you every night. And wake up next to you every morning. We can cook together or eat take out and there won't be any parents to tell us to go to home or to bed or to school."

Emily beamed, "I can't wait for that, Ali," she took Alison's hand in her own, "I want to do everything with you. The good and the bad. Because even bad days won't be that bad when I know I get to come home to the most beautiful woman in the world."

"When did you buy a cloning machine?" Alison grinned.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Ha ha," she sighed, "But you know, I do have that stupid test on Monday."

"I know, babe, you study," Alison encouraged, "I bought a book. I'll just read."

Emily smiled, "Okay, just…"

"Just?"

"Don't be so distracting, okay?" Emily requested.

Alison laughed, "I'm reading a book, Em, jeez, what do you think I'm going to do?"

Emily shrugged sheepishly, "Yeah but you read so intensely and your eyes do that thing and then your lips either smirk or pout and you run your hand through your hair and then sometimes you bite your lip and you're wearing that really red lipstick today so - "

"Oh my god," Alison laughed loudly, "So basically I can't even breathe without being a distraction to you?"

"Just breathe quietly," Emily joked.

Alison rolled her eyes, "Just look at your books."

"Yeah, yeah," Emily muttered.

"And if you pass your test on Monday, maybe you'll get a reward," Alison winked.

Emily groaned, "Why did you have to put that into my head?"

Alison shrugged, "Fine, no reward, whatever."

"That's not what I meant," Emily pouted as she started sorting through her books, "I think I left my book downstairs, I'll be back in a sec."

"Could you get me some water, babe?" Alison asked.

Emily smiled, "Of course. Are you hungry, do you want – "

"Just water is fine, Em," Alison laughed, "Thanks, babe."

Alison watched Emily bounce out of the room. She moved over to Emily's laptop, curious about what her girlfriend had been so jumpy about earlier. She lifted the lid and clicked on the browser.

She chuckled, "Oh, my sweet Emily."

"Ali, what are you doing?" Emily squeaked as she put the glass of water she was holding down and leapt onto the bed, pushing the laptop lid closed.

"Just looking at your little secret," Alison grinned, "I can't believe you look at porn. Well… actually, I guess I can," she thought aloud, "I never understood why guys like watching two girls kiss, at least with girls I get it, you could still have a chance."

Emily blushed, "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be sorry," Alison shrugged, "You're allowed to look at that stuff if you want."

Emily bit her lip, "I don't look at it. Not really. I was just feeling… you know," her bluish deepened as she stared down at the blanket.

Alison smiled, "You do know you could have just called me, right?"

Emily nodded, "I guess."

Alison rolled her eyes, "Of course you can, I'm your girlfriend baby," she paused, "But what is it about two girls that you like watching so much?"

Emily tilted her head, "You don't like seeing two girls together?" she asked confused.

Alison shrugged, "It's okay, but I'd rather be in on the action rather than just watching."

"Well, yeah," Emily frowned, "I don't know," her brow furrowed as she thought about it, "It's nice. Okay, it's hot and maybe it's the anticipation or something."

"Anticipation?" Alison echoed.

Emily sighed, "Well, like in those…videos," she gestured to the laptop sheepishly, "they maybe will kiss and stuff and then they do involve the third person. It's just like teasing or something. The anticipation."

"Ah," Alison understood, "It's the teasing thing again."

Emily blushed, "I guess. Hey, Ali?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you ever… or haven't you ever… you know, looked at that stuff?" Emily asked quietly.

Alison smiled at her girlfriends curiosity, "Sure, I have. I used to watch straight stuff all the time," she laughed as her girlfriend pulled a face, "Not that I really got off on it, I just thought it was what I was meant to like," she rolled her eyes, "It was fine, I guess. I've seen some girl on girl stuff too but…" she frowned.

"What, you don't like it?" Emily asked.

"It's fine," Alison offered, "Sometimes it's good and it does have an effect, sometimes it doesn't. I don't really like to watch, I guess. I like to touch, to feel, to smell…"

Emily nodded, "Ah… So… Ali, you still like boys, right?" she asked tentatively.

Alison was surprised at the question, "Hm, well I can recognise an attractive guy as much as an attractive girl, I guess. For me, I think it's not about the gender, it's about the person. I don't get very many crushes without really knowing the person, I never have."

"Interesting," Emily mused.

Alison smiled, "Maybe that's why I don't go gaga over porn," she shrugged.

Emily growled, "I do not go gaga!" she exclaimed.

"Pshh," Alison laughed, "You couldn't even look at Cece the other night because you were just imagining her and I kissing."

Emily blushed furiously, "I was not!" she protested.

"Don't lie," Alison shook her head, "It's okay, you can have your little crush."

"I do not have a crush on her!" Emily said indignantly.

Alison rolled her eyes, "It's just a crush, Em. Even people in relationships get little crushes from time to time, it doesn't mean anything, it's just like natural attraction. I know you'd never act on it and I know you love me so it doesn't bother me."

Emily nibbled on her lip, "Really? It doesn't?"

"Em, I'm your girlfriend. I'm the one you love and want a future with, right? So yeah, really." Alison rubbed her thumb over the back of Emily's hand, "You do though, right? Have a crush on her?"

Emily mumbled, "Maybe a little."

Alison laughed, "You're adorable," she pulled her girlfriend close and kissed her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," Emily murmured.

"You know, she called this morning, wants to hang out tomorrow night. Is that going to be okay with you?" Alison asked.

"Cece? Um, it's okay with me if it's okay with you," Emily offered.

"Cool," Alison nodded, "Now get your study on and I'll try not to seduce you by reading over in the corner."

Emily giggled and kissed Ali one more time before opening her books.

* * *

Emily closed her book and rolled onto her back, sighing dramatically.

"My head hurts," she whined, "History is such a stupid subject."

"You chose it, dummy," Alison laughed at her girlfriend.

"I thought it would be interesting," Emily groaned, "Not memorising stupid dates and lame stuff. My neck hurts. I'm hungry."

"You are such a child sometimes," Alison closed her own book and joined her girlfriend on the bed, "Sit up."

"No," Emily refused, "Too much effort."

Alison rolled her eyes, "Fine then, roll over."

"I'm not a dog," Emily growled.

"I'm trying to be nice here," Alison huffed, "Roll over so I can massage your neck."

"Oh," Emily grinned and quickly rolled over, making Ali laugh at her eagerness, "Why didn't you say so?"

"I was trying to be mysterious," Alison laughed.

Alison put her hands under Emily's shirt and slipped it over her head. She put her hands on Emily's neck firmly, pressing her thumbs into the muscle.

"You're all knotted up," Alison noted gently, "I don't think studying on your bed is a good idea," she pushed harder, "Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?"

"Okay," Emily let her eyes fall closed, "Mm, that feels nice."

Alison smiled, "Good. How are your shoulders?" she moved her hands to them without waiting for a response, "Jeez, Em, you're so tense," she pressed down hard with her palms, trying to get her girlfriends knots out and some blood flowing, "You should go see someone about this," she said concernedly.

"I like your massages," Emily pouted.

Alison bit back a smile, "I know but I don't really know what I'm doing. You should get someone who knows what they're doing because you're really tense," she huffed with the effort of the massage, "You're barely loosening up at all."

"Sorry," Emily mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, silly," Alison shook her head, "Just promise me you'll make an appointment, okay?"

"I don't like massages… unless they're from you," Emily sounded uncomfortable.

Alison remembered what Emily had told her about the message "A" had given her.

"I know, Em," she said gently, stopping her ministrations and kissing Emily's shoulder, "How about if I come with you?"

Emily shifted and turned her body over as she nibbled on her lip, "Um, okay," she agreed, still looking unsure.

Alison lay down beside her, running a hand over Emily's bare stomach, "I just don't want to do anything to make it worse, Em. Do you know why you're so tense? Are you sleeping funny or stressed or something?"

Emily shrugged, "I don't know," she claimed, "I used to get pains when I used to swim too much, now I barely swim at all and I still get them."

Alison nodded, "Well, maybe you need the middle ground. Swim sometimes. Isn't swimming meant to be good for muscle pain and stuff?"

Emily smiled, "Yeah it is. But I don't really have time – "

"Well, we'll make time," Alison interrupted, "We can go swimming together sometime."

Emily bit her lip, "Really?"

Alison loved the way her girlfriends eyes lit up, "Sure, I can swim. And I look great in a bikini."

Emily giggled, "That's for sure," she pulled Ali into her arms and tickled her sides gently, "But you look great in anything… or nothing."

Alison laughed, shaking her head.

Emily pouted, "What? It's true."

"Sometimes I forget you're not my shy thirteen year old Emily anymore," Alison said.

"Of course I am," Emily exclaimed, "I'm just more grown up but still all yours."

"Mm," Alison ran a hand from Emily's stomach to her back as she nestled into her chest, "How did I ever get so lucky?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Mm, you do look good in a bikini," Emily crept up on her girlfriend, placing her hands on her waist and her lips to the crook of Alison's neck.

Alison turned around with a smirk on her face, "I know," she said smugly before eyeing the other girl, "So do you," she murmured.

Emily bit her lip.

"Come on," Alison tugged her hand and led her towards the deserted swimming pool.

Emily followed her and dove into the pool.

"Show off," Alison muttered before she dove in herself, albeit it not quite as gracefully as Emily.

"I can't help my natural talents," Emily pouted as she swam up to her girlfriend.

Alison rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah," she murmured, pulling Emily close, "You do look hot with all wet like this."

Emily giggled, "Dirty."

Alison laughed, "I did not mean like that," she exclaimed, "You have a dirty mind, Emily Fields."

Emily blushed, "Do not," she muttered.

Alison snorted, "Bull. Now go swim."

"Bossy," Emily grumbled, "I'll race you!"

"Oh, well I wonder who will win that race," Alison said sarcastically.

Emily grinned, "Please," she begged, "It's fun."

"You just think it's fun because you always win," Alison laughed.

Emily giggled, "Ready?"

Alison huffed, "Fine, fine," she took her spot at the wall to appease her girlfriend.

"Set."

"I get a head start," and with that Alison pushed off from the wall.

"Hey!" Emily yelled before taking off after her and catching and overtaking her girlfriend easily. She swept a hand through her hair as she waited for Alison to join her, "You cheated."

Alison shrugged, "You still won."

"Yep!" Emily smiled proudly, "Don't I get a congratulatory kiss?"

Alison laughed and pushed the brunette against the wall, her hands on either side of her. She pressed her lips to Emily's, one hand making it's way to her cheek, then tucking her wet hair behind her ear as she deepened the kiss. She pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" Emily pouted.

Alison laughed breathily as she continued treading water, "My lungs aren't good as yours, Em," she claimed, "It's hard to kiss and tread water at the same time."

Emily grinned, "Is it? I didn't notice."

Alison pushed at her girlfriend gently, "Shut up, you jock."

"I have a solution," Emily took Ali's hand and began leading her through the water, "That's why they have a shallow end," she smiled.

"That's why they have a shallow end? So people can kiss in the pool?" Alison giggled.

Emily giggled too, "That's exactly why."

* * *

"One for you," Cece handed Alison a drink, "And one for you," she handed Emily a drink.

"Thanks," Emily smiled, taking a sip.

"Take it slow, Em," Alison warned, sipping on her own drink.

Cece looked between the girls, "Someone a light weight?" she grinned at Emily.

"I am not a – "

"Yes she is," Alison rolled her eyes, "And she doesn't know when to stop."

Emily pouted, "We don't go out very often, I'm allowed to have a drink or two."

"God, you guys are like a married couple," Cece claimed as she scanned the roomful of people, "I'm going to dance. Are you coming?"

Emily downed the rest of her drink and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, "We're coming."

Alison gave in and followed her girlfriend out onto the dance floor. Emily was a good dancer and Ali couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Her hips swayed perfectly to the beat of the loud music. Alison pulled her closer.

"You are so sexy," she whispered in Emily's ear.

Emily grinned, her hands on Alison's hips, "Right back at you," she swept a hand through blonde hair, "I am loving this dress on you," she claimed.

Alison laughed and moved a hand to Emily's chin, tilting it up, "You're such a boy sometimes, face Emily."

Emily blushed, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry, it's just your legs…"

Alison laughed again and pressed her lips to Emily's, lingering.

"Ladies."

The two broke apart when interrupted by a widely smiling young guy.

"Hi," Alison said shortly, more preoccupied with her girlfriend.

"So, uh, you want to take this party somewhere a little more private?" he grinned, looking both girls up and down.

Alison quirked an eyebrow, "Are you serious? Rack off," she turned her back to him.

"Come on babe, don't be like that," he got back in her face, "I just wanna watch you and your… friend," he bounced his eyebrows.

"Hey."

All three turned around to see a steely faced Cece glaring at the guy.

"Well, hey yourself," he said smarmily, "Jeez, this place is just crawling with hot – "

He was cut off by a hard hand to his cheek.

"Bitch," he wiped his hand over his cheek.

"When you see two chicks kissing, it's the same as when you see a guy and a girl. They're both taken. Have some respect and leave them in peace," she growled, "Now crawl away, you immature little boy."

He thought about replying but ended up thinking better of it and skulking off.

"Thanks, Cece, but I had it handled," Alison said.

Cece shrugged, "This place has gone downhill," she claimed, "Too many smarmy bastards."

Alison smiled, "Maybe you're the one who's changed, Cece. Matured."

Cece rolled her eyes, "Maybe," she looked at Emily, "You okay?"

Emily nodded, "Uh-huh, you were…"

Cece quirked an eyebrow.

"Kinda scary," Emily said, "I mean, you slapped him really hard."

Cece shrugged, "But did he die?" she asked nonchalantly.

Emily scratched her head, "Well… no," she answered, "I mean, he did deserve it. I hate guys like that. I don't understand why they think they have a chance…"

"I'm gonna get another round of drinks," Cece turned and flounced away.

"You really okay, Em?" Alison asked, placing a hand on her face.

Emily smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, if Cece hadn't hit him, I probably would have."

Alison bit her lip, "I can't imagine you ever hitting anybody, Em."

Emily shrugged, "Sometimes I wish I wasn't so…nice."

Alison frowned, "I don't! You're my sweet Emily. Cece's different, she's – "

"A bitch?" Cece interrupted, handing them their drinks.

Alison rolled her eyes, "When you need to be."

Emily smiled, "Well, I think you were great."

Alison rolled her eyes again, "You would," she muttered.

Emily glared at her, relieved that Cece hadn't seemed to have heard.

"I guess I should get you girls home," Cece yawned.

"Cece Drake turning in so early?" Alison mocked.

Cece fixed her with a glare, "I have work in morning. Something you little girls would know nothing about."

"Not that little," Alison shot back.

"Don't grow up too fast, Ali," Cece warned, "And look, your girl didn't even get drunk. She can't be that much of a lightweight."

Emily smiled proudly, "See!?"

Alison laughed, "Well done," she said, a touch patronisingly as she took Emily's hand, "That means I can make you a nice breakfast tomorrow."

Emily grinned, "I'll hold you to that."

"Well, how cute," Cece drawled, "Let's get out of this shit hole then. Next time, I'll take you somewhere classier. Your girl scrubs up alright," she grinned at Emily.

Emily blushed, "Thanks," she smiled.

"She sure does," Alison beamed, kissing Emily's cheeks, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," Emily claimed.

"Okay, adorable, but can you save the who loves who more fight for when you're home?" Cece laughed as she unlocked her car.

* * *

"I still say I love you more," Emily pinned Alison down on the bed.

Alison rolled her eyes, "You have no idea, baby," she rolled them mover so she hovered over Emily, "Did you have fun tonight?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah, I did, despite that dickhead. Plus like I said this dress really, really works on you."

Alison laughed, "Hopeless."

"Shut up," Emily giggled, her fingers playing with the end of Alison's dress over her thigh.

Alison fought a yawn but it won.

Emily smiled, "Sleepy girl," she ran a hand through Alison's hair.

Alison smiled crookedly, "Sorry, babe," she crawled off Emily and lay next to her, one hand moving her stomach.

"Don't apologise, babe," Emily whispered, "At least let me help you out of that dress and into your pj's."

"You just want to undress me," Alison murmured sleepily.

Emily laughed softly as she slid Alison's dress over her head, "Got me," she whispered, "Like you said, hopeless."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here we go! I struggled with a bit of writers block for a couple of my stories! Hopefully, it's cleared up now! =] Enjoy! Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading =]**

 **CHAPTER 17**

Alison stared wide eyed at the ceiling. Or she would have if she could see it in the pitch dark. She could feel her hands shaking. She closed her eyes but immediately opened them. She thought the nightmares had stopped. She was wrong.

"Em?" she whispered through the darkness. No answer.

She just wanted to feel safe. And the only thing that made her feel safe was the woman next to her.

"Em?" she placed a hand on her girlfriends shoulder and shook gently, "Please, wake up. I need you."

Emily came to slowly, her eyes opening in confusion and squinting through the dark.

"Ali? What's going on? Are you okay?" she asked, the sleep apparent in her voice.

"Sorry," Ali mumbled, looking guilty.

Emily tried to shake the sleep from her brain, "It's okay. Are you okay?" she repeated.

"Just more bad dreams," Alison murmured.

Emily pulled Alison close, "You're safe now," she whispered.

"I don't know how you're so… together, Em," Alison sighed, "You went through so much more than me…with A… but I'm the one having these stupid nightmares about that stupid figure in a black hoodie."

"I have dreams sometimes too," Emily admitted, "You're not the only one with too much pride to admit it."

Alison frowned, "You've never told me that."

"I guess I thought if I didn't pay them any attention, they'd go away," Emily shrugged.

"And did they?" Alison asked.

Emily frowned, "Well… with time, they come less and less… but they've never totally gone away."

"Do you think they ever will?" Alison asked quietly.

Emily sighed, "I'm not sure, Ali," she answered honestly, "I guess it's different for all of us… we all deal in different ways. I try not to focus on it… but maybe you need to talk about it. You know I'll listen… or if you want to talk to a professional… or the other girls."

Alison looked into her girlfriends concerned eyes, "You guys should hate me," she said quietly, "It's my fault. It's all my fault. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me. I should never have become friends with you, I should have stayed alone then A wouldn't have had anyone to torture except me. I ruined years of your life and I don't think I can ever forgive myself for that."

Emily cringed at the pain and self-loathing evident in her girlfriends' voice.

"Ali, you weren't responsible," Emily had said it a thousand times, hoping eventually Alison would believe it, "I can't imagine never having you in my life. You're my best friend and the love of my life and I'd go through it all again if I meant we would wind up here again… where it's over. And we're all safe."

Alison sighed, "Em, you're…" she stopped, looking at the woman beside her, "God, I'm lucky," she raised a hand to Emily's cheek, "The absolute luckiest," she pressed her lips to Emily's.

Emily smiled into the kiss before breaking away, "Whatever it takes, Ali, for you to deal with… everything, I'll do."

"Oh, Em," Alison whispered, "You already do so much. You make me feel safe. And not alone."

Emily kissed her cheek as the two lay back down, "You're never alone," she smiled, "You wanna stay up a while? Watch a movie or something?"

Alison nuzzled into Emily's chest, "Not really, can you just hold me until I fall asleep?" she whispered.

Emily smiled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, "My pleasure," she murmured, "Just close your eyes. Remember I'm right here. You're safe. I'm not going anywhere."

Alison closed her eyes, thinking she was the luckiest girl in the world to have such a patient and caring girlfriend. Her hugs were so warm and protective. It was the safest place in the world. And that's why she fell asleep.

* * *

"You know… people always say that we went through more than Ali, but I don't know that that's true," Spencer said slowly, "It was just different. We went through all the … games. But Ali's whole life was torn apart too. She was in hiding for so long… her mum buried her alive… She was alone, Em. At least we all had each other… and then she comes back and we suspect her of being A and basically hand over to the cops… and – "

"I don't need the list, Spence," Emily sighed, "You're right. She went through her own hell and she went through it alone. I don't know how to make her feel safe."

"How does she make you feel safe?" Spencer asked.

Emily bit her lip and shrugged, "Just by being there," she answered quietly, "Feeling her arms around me, smelling her scent, knowing she loves me…"

"Then do the same for her," Spencer said simply.

Emily frowned, "What if it's not enough?"

"How about just asking her straight out what she needs?" Spencer suggested, "Maybe that's the easiest option."

"What if she doesn't know what she needs?"

"Then you hold her until you can figure it out together," Spencer smiled.

* * *

"I don't know," Alison whispered, "Sometimes I can forget for weeks at a time and then it just comes back…"

Emily kissed her cheek, "I love you, Ali."

"I love you too," Alison kissed her lips chastely, "I'm sorry I'm being such a downer."

"Don't apologise," Emily said quickly, "Don't ever apologise for feeling."

Alison smiled, "I'm so lucky," she whispered, running a hand through brunette hair, "You're so good to me."

Emily shrugged, "That's what I'm here for, Ali," she murmured, "You always make me feel better if I'm sick…or hungover or sad and that's what I'll do for you too."

Alison kissed her girlfriend softly before laying her head in Emily's lap, "Do you think it's karma? For me being such a bitch growing up?"

Emily placed a hand in her girlfriend's hair, "No," she answered, "I think it was just some psychopath treating us like shit. You've changed, Alison. So much."

"I'm still the same person though," Alison murmured.

"Of course," Emily rushed, "You've just grown up. Matured. More than made amends by helping us find A."

"I used to think I was… bad," Alison whispered, "Just born bad…"

Emily shook her head, "It's never too late to change your behaviour. I don't think you were ever bad. I think you were a bit… lost and scared. I think you didn't know how to express your emotions so you covered them up. Now you're still working on peeling all the layers off… It can't be easy."

Alison smiled, "You're so smart," she noted, "I think you're right. I'm just grateful as hell I have you, Em. I used to think it was weak to let people in but with you it's like this… connection. I don't want to know what you're feeling so I can use it against you… I want to know because what you feel I feel," she shook her head, "I can't explain it."

"I think I know what you mean," Emily bit her lip.

Alison sat up and crawled into Emily's lap, "You understand me better than anyone," she murmured.

"Well, you are very interesting," Emily whispered back, feeling Alison's hot breath on her neck as she began sucking and nipping causing Emily to moan.

Alison traced one hand down Emily's stomach, quickly undoing her belt.

"Someone's eager," Emily laughed.

"Sorry, too fast?" Alison smiled sheepishly.

Emily grinned, "Course not, you're just usually such a tease."

Alison's hand delved into Emily's underwear, "I know, I just… feel so close to you emotionally, I want to feel it physically too," she breathed against Emily's ear.

Emily gasped as Alison's fingers entered her, "I…"

"Shh," Alison chortled as she moved her fingers slowly, smiling as Emily's eyes begun fluttering. Alison pulled Emily's head into her chest as she twisted her fingers and felt her girlfriends hip buck into her palm. She gave her fingers one last twist and held Emily as she shook, running one hand through Emily's hair, "That's it," she murmured, "Ride it out, baby."

Emily withdrew from Alison's chest and smiled up at her lazily, "Mm, I love you."

Alison grinned, "I love you," she leant back on the couch and pulled Emily over her, "You're so beautiful."

"So are you," Emily replied, "Inside and out, Ali," she kissed Alison's lips and rested her forehead against Alison's, nuzzling their noses together before giggling and resting her body beside her girlfriend's. She traced a finger over Alison's back as the two stared lovingly into each other's eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry guys, i'm working on a whole bunch of stuff atm so sorry if the delays are a pain! Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 18**

Emily felt a kick to her leg and looked over to her friend.

"What?"

Hanna rolled her eyes, "You're meant to be studying and all you're doing is staring at your girlfriend."

Emily shrugged, "Well, she's really nice to look at."

Aria giggled, "Cute."

Hanna shook her head, "Aren't you meant to finish that book by like Friday?" she poked the book Emily was reading, "You're barely halfway through."

"Since when are you so studious?" Emily shot back, sending a smile her girlfriends' way, across the cafeteria.

"Well, if you don't finish it you're going to bail on the sleepover Friday and that will suck," Hanna pouted.

"Oh yeah, that's true Em!" Aria chirped, looking up temporarily from her own book.

Emily sighed, "Okay, okay."

"Hey."

Emily grinned and stood up to kiss her girlfriend quickly.

"Oh, great," Hanna grumbled.

"Hey to you too, Hanna," Alison quirked an eyebrow, "Rude, much?"

"Whatever," Hanna shrugged, "I just want Em to stop staring at you so she can read her book."

Emily glared at her, "Hanna, shut up."

Alison grinned, "She can't help it," she chuckled, "I am irresistible."

Emily giggled, putting her hands on Ali's waist and kissed her neck lightly.

"But, in saying that," Alison pushed her away gently, "You really should be finishing that book."

Emily pouted, "But – "

Alison swatted her girlfriends' hands away, "No! You've been procrastinating all week, babe."

"Not my fault you walk around in those cute boxer shorts," Emily mumbled, "And it's definitely not my fault when I AM reading and then you start kissing my neck and touching – "

"Ew!" Hanna interrupted, "Too much information," she picked up her bag, "I'm going to meet Caleb. Can you please make sure she finishes that stupid book so we can have a sleepover Friday?" she asked Alison.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head off too," Aria closed her book and stood up.

Alison nodded, "Don't worry, I'll make sure."

Hanna grinned, "Good, see you guys."

Aria gave a little wave, still smiling at the cute couple.

"See you."

Alison sat down and poked Emily's side, "Read, you."

Emily sighed, "This book is sooooo boring," she said dramatically.

Alison rolled her eyes, "If you finish say…3 more chapters, I promise I'll make it worth your while," her breath tickled her girlfriends' ear.

Emily grinned, "Oh yeah?"

Alison laughed, "You are so predictable," she kissed Emily's cheek, "I'm going to go get us some coffee, you read."

* * *

"Ali, guess what?" Emily grabbed Alison around the waist and started nibbling on her neck.

Alison smirked and put her book face down on her bed, "What?" she asked innocently.

"I finished those three chapters," Emily murmured.

Alison spun around to face the brunette, "Did you really?"

Emily nodded, "Yep," she grinned proudly.

Alison laughed at her eagerness, "You are adorable," she whispered, kissing Emily's nose and giggling, "Now lay down."

Emily complied and lay on her back.

"Perfect," Alison hovered over her, "I like you like this."

Emily bit her lip, smiling up at her girlfriend.

Alison pulled her own top over her head and threw it aside.

Emily grinned, "You're wearing my favourite," she traced a finger over the material of Ali's deep red bra.

Alison smiled, "Sure am. I was going to take it off but I can keep it on if you really like it that much," she shrugged.

Emily giggled, "Um, no I think maybe you should take it off."

Alison chuckled, "You sure?"

Emily nodded, "Yes please," she watched Alison closely.

Alison moved slowly. She reached her hands behind her back and unfastened the clasp, holding the bra in her hands for a moment before letting it fall away from her body to expose her breasts.

Emily's eyes drank in the image before her as her hands lay on her girlfriends hips.

"You are so, so sexy," she grinned.

Alison laughed, pushing her hair behind her ear before bending down to capture her girlfriends' lips. She was quickly entranced into a dance with Emily's tongue. She could feel the brunette's warm breath through the kiss and feel her soft hands moving over her skin.

"Emily?"

Emily pulled away from Alison in a panic.

"Um, yeah?" she called as she threw Alison her clothes.

"Why is your mum home so early?" Alison hissed as she hurriedly threw on her clothes.

"I don't know," Emily grumbled, fixing her hair.

"I finished early, I thought maybe we could… oh, hi Alison," Pam said as she poked her head in, "What are you girls up to?"

Emily held up her book, "I'm trying to finish this book for English," she shrugged.

"You've been reading that for weeks," Pam quirked an eyebrow, "You're not usually a slow reader," her gaze flitted to Alison, "Maybe you would be better off studying alone for a while, hm?"

Emily bit her lip, "But Ali was helping!"

Alison shook her head behind Pam's back. You idiot, she mouthed.

"You don't need help reading, Emily," Pam rolled her eyes, "Why don't you read your book and then you can hang out with Alison and your friends?"

Emily sighed but gave in, "Fine," she said miserably, standing up to give her girlfriend a hug and whisper, "Sorry," into her ear.

Alison kissed her quickly and showed herself out.

Emily waited for her mum to leave her to it and frowned when she didn't.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, closing her book.

Pam's mum sat on the bed beside her daughter.

Emily panicked, "Mum, what is it? Is it dad?"

"No, no," Pam shook her head, "He's fine. I spoke with him this morning, he misses you."

Emily smiled, "I miss him too."

"It's just I saw your English homework the other day… you got a C+?" Pam looked concerned, "And now this book you're taking forever to read…"

Emily shrugged, "They've just picked crap books this year, that's all."

Pam hesitated, "I wonder if you're perhaps spending a little bit too much time with Alison."

Emily felt the panic re-enter her chest, "No!" she replied automatically, "I mean, she helps me study," she shrugged, "We help each other."

Pam smiled, "I just wonder if maybe you don't distract each other a little from your school work. Emily, it's senior year. You have a few months left, don't you think it's time to buckle down?"

Emily nibbled on her lip, "I can do both," she insisted, "I swear, I'll do better. I'll finish the book tonight and I'll do better on my homework – "

"Emily," Pam held up a hand, "I'm not trying to put pressure on you. I just… I know what you're like when Ali is around."

Emily blushed, "I'm not like anything," she mumbled.

Pam smiled, "It's not a bad thing exactly. It's nice," she explained, "I just don't see you spending as much time with the other girls or on your school work as you used to."

Emily sighed, "Isn't that what happens when you're in a relationship?"

"To a degree, sure," Pam agreed, "But school is just as important as it's ever been."

Emily nodded, "I know it is. I promise I'll do better with school."

"Yes, you will," Pam said firmly, "You're not seeing Alison until you've finished that book, okay?"

Emily shrugged, "Fine, fine. Can I get to it then?"

* * *

Alison lay on her back, clicking through her phone until she got bored and placed it down beside her. She stared at the ceiling. She knew she should have bought Emily to her place, her dad was never home anyway. Now she was all worked up and no girlfriend to play with.

Her phone beeped and she quickly picked it up, smiling when her girlfriends name popped up on the screen.

 _Sorry babe. Mum says I have to finish this book before I can see you again. She saw this bad mark I got in English and says you're too distracting. She's coming down kinda hard. Really, I prefer your method of motivation._

Alison frowned, typing quickly.

 _You didn't tell me about any bad mark, Em. Is everything okay? Am I too distracting? Like, seriously? I don't want to affect your school work, babe._

 _It's not your fault, Ali. I just prefer you to studying ;) anyway, I'm gonna read this stupid book so I can see you tomorrow._

 _Okay, babe, text me when you're done, okay? I don't care how late it is. I miss you already. Love you._

Alison made sure her phone was turned up as loud as it could go. Then she pulled her covers up and closed her eyes.

* * *

Emily rubbed her eyes as she put the book down. She grinned as she grabbed her phone. She hesitated, looking at the late hour. Ali had said she didn't care how late it was. She typed quickly.

 _Emily: I finished!_

 _Ali: Thank god for that. I've been thinking about you all night._

 _Emily: Did I wake you? Sorry, it's so late. I just wanted to say goodnight._

 _Ali: Hey, whoa. You're not going anywhere._

 _Emily: Huh? You wanna chat a while? You know we have to be up in like 3 hours._

 _Ali: I know but you kinda left me high and dry earlier. You owe me._

 _Emily: I really don't think I should get caught sneaking out or sneaking you in tonight, babe. Sorry._

 _Ali: I know, I know. But can I tell you a secret?_

 _Emily: Always._

 _Ali: Well, like I said I've been thinking about you all night. And touching myself._

Emily sat bolt upright in bed, her mouth suddenly dry.

 _Emily: Um. I don't know what I'm meant to say. But that's my job._

 _Ali: Yeah, well you weren't here, were you? It felt good. But not as good as when you do it._

 _Emily: Good to know._

 _Ali: Em… put your hand down your pants._

 _Emily: WHAT?_

 _Ali: Oh my god, don't act so scandalised. I can't be with you physically… so we could try something new._

 _Emily: I don't know how…_

 _Ali: Lol. You know how to touch yourself baby. Just tell me how it feels._

 _Emily: Um. It feels wet. And good. Really good._

 _Ali: Same here. I'm pretending my fingers are your fingers._

 _Emily: Ditto. I mean that mine are yours. And that I can feel your lips on my skin._

 _Ali: I'm lucky nobody's home. I'm kinda noisy._

 _Emily: Oh my god, Ali. I'm biting my lip so I'm NOT noisy. I think I'm gonna… you know._

 _Ali: Me too. I found that spot you always play with._

 _Emily: I can't breathe properly. I wish you were really here._

 _Ali: Me too, Em. I'm good, but you're better. Did you come?_

 _Emily: Yes. Did you?_

 _Ali: Yeah. I don't taste as good as you._

 _Emily: Bullshit, you taste way better, babe._

 _Ali: I love you. We should try and get some sleep before school. But um, text me if you can't sleep, okay?_

 _Emily: Okay, Ali. I love you. Sweet dreams. xx_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Alison grinned as she opened her door to her girlfriend.

"Hey, you," she kissed her quickly.

Emily smiled, "Morning. You sleep okay after… after… "

Alison laughed as she locked her front door and the two began to walk to school.

"After what?" she asked, pretending to be confused.

Emily huffed, "Shush, you know what I mean," she mumbled.

Alison laughed again, "I slept great actually. You? You look tired."

Emily yawned as confirmation, "I slept okay but not enough. I don't know how I'm going to stay awake through my classes," she groaned.

Alison ran a hand through her girlfriends hair before holding her hand, "At least it's the weekend," she offered, "Hey, you want me to cancel on Cece tomorrow? We can always go out with her some other time."

Emily smiled at the caring tone in her girlfriends' voice, "Nah, I'll be cool by then. At least tomorrow I can sleep in," she yawned again.

Alison nodded, "I can sleep over tonight, right? Your mum will be cool?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah, she just said I have to finish that book and I did so…" she shrugged, "Plus it's the weekend."

"Em, if you need help with your homework – "

Emily groaned.

Alison frowned, "What?"

"I just don't get how you're so smart when you missed so much school," Emily grumbled, "It's really not fair you know. You're hot as hell and you're smart."

Alison smirked, "I know."

"And modest," Emily rolled her eyes as they arrived at school.

"You love it," Alison shot back before sighing as the bell rung, "Now get to class."

"You're bossy," Emily grumbled, "You get to class."

"I am," Alison rolled her eyes, "I'll see you at lunch."

Emily pulled Alison close, "I love you," she kissed her cheek.

Alison pecked her lips, "I love you too, sleepy."

* * *

Emily rubbed her eyes as the teacher drawled on in front of the class. She rest her chin in her hand before a yawn escaped her and she covered her mouth. She quietly dug her phone from her bag and hid it under the table as she texted her girlfriend.

 _Say something to keep me awake._

 _English was cancelled. I'm bored._

Emily groaned, how unfair.

 _Oh man. That's not fair. I'm the one about to fall asleep in class._

 _Grumble grumble. Pity party for one, anyone?_

 _Shut up, babe._

 _I might know how to wake you up._

 _Yeah? I think anything short of some kind of elephant parade is a pretty sure fail._

Emily sighed as she waited for a reply. She rubbed her eyes again. Her phone vibrated and she quickly hit open to quiet the sound.

"Oh my god," she whispered, slamming her phone shut.

She bit her lip. That was one way of waking her up. She looked around the classroom guiltily and opened her phone again.

 _Didn't anyone ever tell you not to send out those kind of pictures? Once it's out there, it's out there forever._

 _Was there a thank you in there somewhere? And I don't need to worry with you, I trust you silly girl._

Emily bit back a smile.

 _Sure. Thank you._

 _Beat the elephant parade?_

 _Uh duh. Definitely. Sexy as hell._

The bell rang. She started packing her books ino her bag.

"Hey, Em?"

Emily looked up guiltily to see Hanna smiling at her, "Can I use your phone?" she picked it up from where it lay on the table, "Mine's out and I said I'd message Caleb."

Emily panicked, knowing the picture that she had left on her screen. She quickly made to grab it back, "No, Han, don't!"

"Oh my god," Hanna dropped the phone on the table, "Gross."

Emily blushed, "I told you not to," she grumbled.

"What's gross?" Aria chirped as she joined them, "Are you guys coming to lunch or what?"

"I'm so not hungry, ugh," Hanna shook her head.

Aria frowned, "What, why? Am I missing something?"

"Ali's boobs in your face," Hanna shrugged.

"Han!" Emily led the trio out of the classroom, "Don't tell everyone, jeez."

"I'm still so confused," Aria looked between the two girls.

"I went to use Em's phone and apparently Ali is very into sexting… pictures… boobs… I'm scarred."

Aria giggled, "Oh."

Emily looked at her and shook her head, smiling, "Shut up. I was tired and I told her to say something to wake me up."

"Well, I bet that worked," Hanna snickered as she sat down and unwrapped her lunch.

"I thought you weren't hungry," Emily teased.

Hanna shrugged.

"Hey guys," Alison joined them, kissing Emily's cheek as she sat down.

"Ugh," Hanna pushed her food away, "Maybe I'm not hungry after all."

Emily glared at her.

Alison frowned, "What, I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend now?"

Emily bit her lip, "Um. Hanna may have picked up my phone and um seen… your uh wake up call."

Alison blushed, "Hanna! You don't just go picking up people's phones!" she shook her head.

"How am I the bad guy here? You're the one flashing your tits all over the place!" Hanna shot back.

"All over the place!?" Alison growled, "It was to my girlfriend, Han. That's not exactly all over the place."

"What if the teacher had picked it up?" Hanna asked, "I mean, ew."

"Ew?" Alison looked offended, "I am not ew, thank you very much."

"Whoa guys," Spencer approached, "What the hell are you guys yelling about? Would you keep it down?"

Hanna and Alison looked around, realising the rest of the café were starting to look at them.

"It's nothing," Alison mumbled.

Hanna snorted.

"Fine," Alison crossed her arms, "Since you want everyone to know, I'll tell her. I sent Emily a photo of my boobs on her phone, which should be private but Hanna decided to pick it up and take a look."

"Oh," Spencer sat down, "Fair enough."

"Fair enough?" Hanna asked, "That's your response?"

Sencer shrugged, "What, you've never sexed with Caleb?" she asked, "I's 2015, I's not exactly scandalous, Han."

* * *

"This place is a little quiet for you, isn't it?" Alison looked around the restaurant her friend had bought them to.

Cece shrugged, "I guess. I'm over bars."

Alison was surprised, "You? Cece Drake, over bars? Since when?"

Cece shrugged.

Alison frowned, "You're quiet too…" she observed, "Is everything okay?"

"Sure," Cece smiled, "How about you, Em? Ali still getting you into trouble?"

Emily had noticed Cece being quiet too but didn't feel it her place to push it, "Of course," she answered, "She learnt from the best," she grinned.

Cece laughed.

"Hey, babe, could you get me some water?" Alison asked.

Emily nodded; she got the point, "Sure, you want anything Cece?"

Cece sighed; she knew what Ali was doing, "I'm alright, thanks Em."

Alison smiled as her girlfriend walked away before turning back to her friend, "What's going on, Ce?'

Cece shook her head, "You know you're the only person who can do that."

Alison nodded, "I know," she smiled, "I put the same front on, remember? It makes it kind of easy to see through it. Tell me what's going on."

Cece hesitated, "Um. I met someone."

Alison grinned, "Hey, that's a good thing, right?" she frowned, "Why are you acting weird then? Does he live far away? Are you moving?"

Cece laughed, "No, I'm not moving. Why would… " she shook her head and took Alison's hand, "I'm not going anywhere, silly."

Alison shrugged, "It would just suck if you did," she mumbled, "Anyway, so what's so bad about…" she paused, "Is it a him?" she asked.

"How do you do that?" Cece growled, "God, Ali," she sighed.

"It's totally a girl, isn't it?" Alison grinned, "Um, you do realise I'm dating Emily, right? A girl… Why the hell you making it into such a big deal, Ce? Is it someone I know?"

Cece shook her head, "No, you don't know her, Ali," she smiled, "I've just never dated a girl and… " she leant closer to her friend, "She's sorta experienced and I'm sorta not… not with girls. And she's coming over tomorrow, to stay, you know… and… "

Alison smirked, "Are you asking me for advice on sex?"

Emily nearly dropped the drinks she was holding, clattering them onto the table clumsily.

"Um, sorry, I'll go away again."

Alison laughed at her girlfriend and tugged on her hand, "No, sit. You can help."

Emily frowned, "Um, no I really don't think I can. I don't know anything about – "

Alison pulled her into her seat, "You know more than me."

Emily looked incredulous, "Ali, I've never been with a guy, what the… " she paused as it dawned on her and she looked at Cece, "Oh my god, you're seeing a girl?"

"Don't sound so excited you," Alison poked her girlfriend.

Emily grinned, "What? Just saying if you want to send me the video," she shrugged.

Alison rolled her eyes.

Cece groaned, "Oh my god, you're such a…"

Emily shrugged, "Hang on, is this your first girlfriend?"

Cece nodded.

"Cute!" Emily exclaimed, "What about her, has she – "

"Totally experienced," Alison explained, "That's why she's so nervous, babe."

"Well, it's totally better with girls, trust me," Emily winked.

"You've never been with a guy, remember?" Alison laughed at her girlfriends' excitement.

Emily shrugged, "Oh yeah," she thought for a moment, "I still know though."

Cece bit her lip, "Okay so like… when you guys got together, Ali was really inexperienced right?"

Emily nodded, "Sure."

"Was that like… a turn off?" Cece asked.

Emily's brow furrowed as she thought, "No way. I mean, for one thing she's Ali and nothing is a turn off," she grinned, "But I kinda liked it," she admitted with a wry smile, "But I don't think it has to do with how much experience someone has had with girls or boys… I mean everybody's different, right? Everybody likes different things," she shrugged, "Hey, does she know you've never been with a girl before?"

Cece's cheeks turned pink, "Not exactly."

Emily sighed, "Well, tell her!"

"I don't know, I thought that might be a turn off… you know, if she knows I've been with guys. Don't some girls find that gross?" Cece asked.

"Some do," Emily agreed, "But if she's like that it's better to know now, right? I mean, you don't want to lie to her forever, right?"

Cece thought about it, "Well, sometimes you're better off with – "

"A really good lie," Emily drawled, shaking her head, "You two have really gotta let that go," she sighed, "Seriously, tell her it's your first time with a girl. If she's worth your time, she'll be cool with it. Trust me, most girls love showing another girl how they like it."

Alison coughed, "Uh, maybe that's just you, Em."

Emily stuck her tongue out, "No way. Plus, sex is meant to be fun, you shouldn't go in feeling all pressured and stressed."

"God, I can't believe I'm getting advice from teenagers," Cece muttered, "But I mean, thanks," she smiled.

Emily shrugged, "Well, hey if you want any practice you know, OW, babe," she rubbed her arm where Ali had poked her particularly hard, "That hurt. I was just gonna say – "

"Oh shush," Alison shook her head, "I know exactly what you were gonna say. You were going to oh so generously offer your body as – "

"Ali!" Emily poked her, "I totally wasn't," her cheeks burnt red, "I was going to say she could look at some um porn."

Cece watched the couple's interactions curiously, "Yeah, I really don't think your girl would offer me her body, I mean she's kinda smitten with you, Ali."

Alison rolled her eyes, "Trust me, she would. If it wasn't me, you'd be her second choice," she bit her tongue the moment she said it, "Did I just say that outloud?"

Emily ducked her head, her cheeks deepening in their crimson shade as she kicked Alison under the table, "Yes," she said through gritted teeth, "God."

Cece came to the realisation and laughed openly, "Hey, well, you're only human, Em," she grinned, "And I am irresistible."

"I'm going to get us some more water," Emily said in a small voice, making her escape quickly.

Cece blinked, "Oh come on, she doesn't have a crush on me, does she?" she asked incredulously, "You guys are tight as."

Alison shrugged, "She might. And just because we're tight doesn't make us blind."

Cece tilted her head, "But it doesn't bother you?"

Alison rolled her eyes, "She's not in love with you, Cece. It's just a crush. I trust her like a thousand per cent. She loves me. I'm not gonna get jealous over some school girl crush."

"Right," Cece nodded, "So, hey, weren't you nervous… with Emily? I mean, she's way more experienced than you so how did you… you know, know what to do?"

Alison bit her lip, "Um. I may have used the internet for a little research… Actually, the written stuff is way more informative than the visual stuff. Plus, it's way easier when they know it's your first time… and you know, what you taught me, confidence. I mean, this girl obviously likes you right? And you are irresistible," she shot her friends earlier line back at her, "So just do your thing. Tell her to tell you what she likes and doesn't like. Come on, isn't that one of the funnest things about a new relationship, exploring the other person?"

Cece nibbled her lip, "I don't know. I never had particularly… fun, explorative relationships with guys. They just do their thing…"

"See, girls are way better," Alison grinned, "They have better orgasms, they want to please both sides and they last more than two minutes like your average frat boy."

Cece laughed, "Right, yeah. I guess."

"I never see you this nervous, Ce," Alison frowned, "Don't be. If she makes you feel bad for not being experienced, ditch her. If she's cool with it, then invite her next time. I totally wanna meet her."

Emily slid back in beside her girlfriend, still avoiding eye contact with Cece.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Alison stood up and rolled her eyes as she saw Emily start to get up, "Stay," she pushed her down, "She's not going to bite," she whispered and kissed Emily's lips quickly.

Cece watched the brunette look everywhere except for her amusedly, "Em, look at me."

Emily bit her lip, sighed and looked at her friend reluctantly.

"I don't care if you're attracted to me," Cece smiled, "You can't help having a crush."

Emily shrugged, "Sorry," she mumbled.

Cece sighed, "Don't be. I'll take it as a compliment," she grinned, "Now, stop being so shy. You're my friend, right?"

Emily nodded, "Sure."

"Good," Cece smiled, "Because I have a ton more questions."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Another chapter for my lovely readers :) enjoyyyyyyyy! Sorry, i left it where it is but I know it's been a few days since I updated so I figured I'd get this out there! Busy with homework atm and for the delays, I sincerely apologise! That goes for my other fics too! Anyway, enough from me, let me know your thoughts and I hope you enjoy! =] (oh annd if anyone has any ideas on what Cece's girl should be like, let me know because I'm finding that a hard one to pin down!)**

"You are such a…"

Alison quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriend, "Yes?" she asked innocently.

Emily shook her head as she twisted the lock on the brew's bathroom door.

Alison smirked, "Can't wait until we get home?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "I like this sexting thing, but jeez Ali, give a woman a chance," she murmured.

Alison laughed, raising a hand to Emily's cheek and brushing her thumb under her eye gently, "Not my fault you can't resist me."

Emily pushed her against the wall, "You're so cocky," she growled and continued before letting Alison cut in, "And it's so sexy."

Alison smirked, pushing a hand through her girlfriends hair, "So, I showed you mine, aren't you going to show me yours?" she slipped Emily's shirt off her shoulders, "Always with the flannel," she chuckled, "It does suit you though."

Emily laughed as Alison's hands pushed her singlet upwards. She put her hands up and allowed her singlet to be pulled over her head. Alison's hands moved to Emily's jeans.

"Really?" Emily's eyes flitted to the door, "Here?"

Alison shrugged, "I'm pretty sure my picture had a little more…" she unbuttoned her girlfriend's jeans and looked at her for approval.

Emily bit her lip and nodded.

Alison grinned and pulled them down before running her hands back up the insides of Emily's legs.

"Amazing," Alison murmured.

"You're insatiable, have you had your fun?" Emily asked.

Alison smirked, leaning her lips to Emily's ear, "I've barely started."

Emily gasped in both pleasure and surprise as Ali's hand met her core. Alison quickly switched their positions and pinned Emily to the wall. Emily's wetness quickly grew as her girlfriend touched all the right spots and Emily tried to keep her moans to a low level as her head rest back against the wall. Alison teased her clit, making Emily groan and curse. Alison laughed and pinched Emily's nipple with her free hand.

"Ali, please," Emily's hips were bucking now and she supressed the scream bubbling in her throat.

"Okay, okay," Alison chuckled.

Alison pressed the skin around Emily's clit and rubbed her gently enough to elicit another series of moans. She moved her hand increasingly faster as Emily clung to her, her breath's coming hard and fast as her body shook. Eventually, she slumped back against the wall. Alison pulled her close, running fingers through her girlfriends' hair comfortingly.

"We should um… get back out there, before anyone notices…"

"That we're fucking in the bathroom of your workplace?" Alison laughed.

Emily let out a deep breath, "The things I let you talk me into," she chuckled, "All because I love you."

Alison rolled her eyes, "All because I'm totally hot, admit it," she teased.

"Well… that might be part of it," Emily grinned sheepishly, "Like you said, you are irresistible."

* * *

Emily smiled at her friends sheepishly as she sat down. Alison went to order them some food.

"Sorry," Emily mumbled.

Hanna snorted, "You're worse than squirrels."

Emily frowned, "Squirrels?"

"Yeah, you know… breeding like squirrels," Hanna explained.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "It's rabbits, Han. Breeding like rabbits," she grinned, "But other than that, she's totally right, Em."

Emily blushed, "Yeah, yeah," she muttered.

Aria grinned, "So no need to ask if things are going well then?"

Emily bit her lip, "Things are… pretty much perfect."

"Pretty much?" Alison asked as she sat next to her girlfriend, "That doesn't sound quite perfect," she pouted.

Emily giggled and kissed her quickly, "I wouldn't change a thing," she promised.

A smile spread over Alison's lips, "Cool," she kissed Emily's lips quickly.

"It's still so weird…" Hanna said slowly.

Alison rolled her eyes, "You're still not over it?" she drawled.

Hanna shook her head, "No, of course I am," she claimed, "It's just I never thought I'd see Alison Dilaurentis being so openly mushy and all lovey dovey."

Alison shrugged, looking to Emily then back to her friends, "Neither did I," she admitted, "But I can't help it. I look at her face and just want to wrap her up in a hug and pepper her with kisses and – "

"Okay, we really don't need to hear the rest," Hanna put a hand, pulling a face.

"I was just going to say I like spoiling her," Alison mumbled, "Cooking her breakfast, taking her out…"

Emily grinned, squeezing her hand.

Hanna yawned, earning a glare from Aria who poked her in the ribs.

"Well, I think it's adorable," Aria claimed, "It's nice."

"Sorry, Aria," Emily frowned, "We didn't mean to flaunt it… I know things haven't been easy since Ezra…"

Aria shrugged, "It's okay. Um, actually…" she hesitated, "I kinda maybe um have a date with someone new."

Spencer sat up straighter, "You do?"

Hanna leant forward, "You kept that cat in the basket…or whatever," she shrugged, "Who!?"

Alison tilted her head curiously, "Yeah, who?"

Aria bit her lip nervously, "Um, well…"

"Spit it out," Alison prompted.

"It's Jason," Aria blurted.

Alison's eyebrows shot up, "Holy shit, you're dating my brother?"

Aria shifted nervously, "Um, well it's just one date but… yeah?"

All eyes were on Alison.

Alison looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging, "You might be good for him," she said, "Just tell me if he gives you any grief," she winked.

Aria looked relieved as she leant back in her chair, "Thanks, Ali. Like I said, it's just one date…"

"Well, I hope it goes well," Alison smiled.

Emily couldn't help it, she plastered a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. Alison looked at her in surprise.

"What was that for?" she murmured.

"Being amazing," Emily whispered.

* * *

"Well, hey let us how your date goes," Emily said eagerly as she hugged her friend.

"I will," Aria promised, "Are you guys up to much tonight?"

Alison hugged her friend, "We're going to meet Cece's new girlfriend," she shrugged.

"Cece's gay?" Hanna asked in surprise.

Alison rolled her eyes, "We don't all have it plastered on our heads, you know."

Hanna shrugged, "I just thought she'd had that thing with Eric Kahn and… I don't know, she's such a flirt but hey so were you so…"

"Mhhm," Alison fixed her with a glare, daring her to go on.

"Whatever," Hanna said, "I mean, hey that's cool. No judgment here," she held her hands up in defence.

Alison rolled her eyes.

Emily tugged at her hand, "And we should get going or we're gonna be late. See you guys!"

They waved goodbye one last time as they parted ways.

"I wonder what she's like," Emily thought aloud as they hopped into her car.

Alison looked at her, "Who? Cece's girlfriend?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I've never seen her in a relationship before…"

Alison watched her girlfriend closely, "Are you jealous, Em?"

Emily chuckled, "No, I'm not jealous," she said honestly, "Just curious."

"Mm," Alison nodded, "As long as she's good enough for Cece," she shrugged, "She's been through a lot… she deserves someone nice."

Emily bit her lip, "Been through a lot," she repeated quietly.

"Not my story to tell, Em," Alison said quietly.

Emily nodded, "I know, it's cool. I thought there might be something… but I didn't want to pry," she smiled, "Anyway, I hope she can find someone nice too. I know she acts all tough as nails but doesn't everybody want someone they can let their guard down with?"

Alison smiled at her girlfriend, "Yeah," she answered softly.

Emily pulled into a park and turned the engine off, "I think she does that with you though," she smiled.

Alison shrugged, "Well, she's like my sister so…"

Emily climbed out of the car and quickly made her way around to Ali's door, opening it before her girlfriend could, "I know. It's sweet."

Alison grinned as she climbed out of the car, "Thanks, babe."

"No worries," Emily grinned back before kissing Alison's lips quickly, "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

Alison blushed, "Only twice," she giggled.

Emily placed her hands on Alison's hips, "Nowhere near enough," she murmured, "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Sometimes I look at you and wonder how the hell I got so lucky. Why me?"

"It's not luck, Em," Alison ran a hand over her girlfriends' collar bone, "I like to think it's fate. After everything, we were still drawn back to one another. I think that's like the definition of soul mate, isn't it?"

Emily nodded and answered further with a long kiss.

Alison giggled as she pulled away, "Come on, let's not be late, you."

Emily grinned sheepishly, "Okay, okay, but we will continue this later, right?"

Alison smirked, "Of course we will."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Really just the introduction of Cece's girl because a few have been asking for it! :) Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 21**

"Pick your jaw up from the floor," Emily chuckled, nudging Alison gently.

Alison smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, yeah."

She pulled on Emily's hand as they approached Cece and her girlfriend already seated at a table.

"Hey," Alison grinned.

Cece stood up to give her a hug, "Hey, Ali," she smiled, giving Emily a hug too, "Em," she turned to the gorgeous red-head beside her, "Um, this is Izzy."

Izzy smiled widely, "It's cool to meet you. Cece's spoken about you guys a lot."

"Is that your natural hair colour?" Emily asked, "It's really pretty."

Izzy smiled, "It is, thanks!"

Izzy's hair was a deep, fiery red and ran just below her shoulders. It was a semi-curly mess that she had a habit of rustling up with her hand when she was feeling nervous.

Alison smiled apprehensively as both couples sat down.

"So, um, what do you do for work?" Emily asked, seeing her girlfriend still measuring up the girl opposite her with her eyes.

"I work at the bar across the street," Izzy's smile seemed to rarely leave her face.

Cece smiled, "But she's also a musician. Izzy's in a band."

Izzy smiled at her, placing her hand over Cece's, "Yeah, I'm a guitarist," she confirmed, "Kind of a punk rock band I guess. We play a few low key gigs around town. Sometimes I do my own stuff too." she shrugged.

"Cool!" Emily exclaimed.

Alison smirked, "So, does that make you a groupie?"

Cece rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Ali."

Izzy's eyes squinted as she laughed and put an arm around Cece's shoulder, "It's true, babe. You were totally a groupie."

Alison grinned, "Knew it. Tell me more!" she leaned forward eagerly.

"Well, actually I was doing an acoustic set," Izzy started, "Noticed this cute as hell blonde… so typical drinking alone, looking all lonely… I shot her a smile and she blushed," she shrugged, "She was too shy to approach me after the gig so I went up to her and guess that's how things started."

"You were too shy?" Alison asked in surprise, "Since when?"

Cece smiled sheepishly, "You know I'd never really tried it on with a girl before, okay? I didn't know if my charm would work the same."

Emily chuckled, "It works the same."

Alison quirked an eyebrow at her.

Emily bit her lip, "Sorry," she mumbled.

Izzy laughed, "Totally works the same," she winked.

Cece kissed the red-head on the cheek, a slight tint to her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm gonna hit the rest room, you wanna drink or anything, babe?" Izzy asked, standing up.

"I'm alright, thanks," Cece smiled.

"I'm going to go too," Alison said, not missing the warning look from her friend and the squeeze of her hand from her girlfriend.

Emily rolled her eyes before turning to Cece, "She seems really nice."

"She is," Cece smiled, quieter than usual.

"I never would have picked you for a punk rock kinda chick," Emily mused.

Cece laughed, leaning forward, "You haven't seen her on stage. There's something super-hot about a girl with a guitar."

Emily nodded, "Mm, she is very…"

Cece squinted, "Hey, hey I thought I was your crush!" she joked.

Emily blushed, "I'm just saying she's pretty is all," she mumbled.

Cece sighed, "I hope Ali isn't grilling her too hard."

* * *

"So, you know, Cece's like my sister," Alison drawled as she turned the tap on.

Izzy smiled, "I know that. She says the same about you."

Alison smiled a little at that, "So you know if – "

Izzy faced her, running a hand through her curls absently, "Alison, I really don't need the speech. This thing with Cece is new, alright? I care about her but we're still figuring this all out. She's never been with a chick so we're taking it slow… I'm not going to intentionally hurt her, Alison. I like her. But it's early days and we'll just see how shit goes."

Alison nodded thoughtfully, "You're honest… I like that. Fine, no speech," she smiled, "You know it all anyway, right?" she raised her eyebrows.

Izzy smiled, "I know it all. You know, I'm an only child. I grew up wishing I had a brother or sister… so I think it's kinda nice the relationship you guys have. I never really found anyone like that," she held the door open for Ali.

"I'm incredibly lucky," Alison agreed.

"Everything good?" Emily asked her girlfriend took her seat again.

Alison looked to Izzy and Cece and back to her girlfriend, "Yeah, everything's good."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"So, does over-protective little sister approve?" Emily teased as she crashed onto the bed.

Alison shrugged sheepishly, "She seems alright, don't you think?"

"She seems nice," Emily agreed, "And Cece seems to really like her… it's nice seeing that different side to her."

Alison smiled, "It is."

"I hope you didn't lecture her too hard," Emily chuckled.

Alison took her jacket off and joined her girlfriend on the bed, "Only a little. Like you said, I'm basically her sister, it's my job to be protective. I'm all she has."

Emily bit her lip and nodded, "I know," she said quietly.

Alison nodded and put a hand in Emily's hair, "Are you done talking about Cece yet?" she murmured.

Emily grinned, "Sure."

"Unless it's some kind of weird turn on or something," Alison teased.

"Oh haha," Emily rolled her eyes, "You're my only turn on, babe," she pressed her lips to her girlfriends gently.

"Liar," Alison whispered, "I've seen you watch those Beyonce videos," she chuckled.

Emily laughed, "Well, I'm only human, right?"

Alison ran a hand underneath Emily's shirt, "Mm, you are," her hand ghosted over Emily's breast through her bra, "Speaking of turn on's, you look so hot tonight," her hand came down to fiddle with the bottom of Emily's shorts, "These shorts are…"

Emily smirked, "Too short?" she asked innocently.

Alison giggled, "No such thing," she whispered.

Emily grinned, "Oh yeah? Cause you know I was considering jeans – "

"Don't even think about it," Alison growled.

Emily laughed at her girlfriend, "Okay, okay. But winter will come around, you know."

Alison pouted, "Well, I don't care, short shorts all year round!"

"Even if I freeze?" Emily asked.

Alison sighed, "Hmm, I've got ways of keeping you warm."

Emily smiled, "You do?" she asked mockingly, "How might that be?"

Alison leant her lips to Emily's ears, "Would you like me to show you?"

Emily's breath hitched as Alison's hand traced back up her stomach and she nodded, "Well, I am a little cold," she giggled.

"Good," Alison breathed.

Alison ran her fingers underneath Emily's bra. Emily hummed in pleasure. Alison smiled as Emily's eyes fluttered closed. She pinched her girlfriends nipples between her fingers, her smile widening as Emily moaned.

"See, when you're cold… or aroused, your nipples get like this," she fiddled with Emily's taut nipple.

Emily's eyes opened, "Uh-huh."

"So… are you cold or aroused?" Alison whispered.

Emily squirmed, her hand moving to Ali's lower back, "Guess," she whispered huskily.

Alison's lips curved into a smirk, "Your moans tell the story," she winked.

Emily giggled.

Alison's eyes glowed as she leant in and kissed Emily passionately. She ran a hand through brunette hair and then down to behind Emily's ear, pulling her deeper into the kiss, eliciting another moan. Alison grinned as she pulled back, breathless.

Alison traced her lips down Emily's neck, sucking on her collar bone and then her shoulders. Emily's palm ran over Alison's back, between her shoulder blades. Alison's hands found Emily's belt at the same as her lips found her breast. Emily groaned, her fingers combing through Alison's hair lazily. Alison smiled as she sucked on her girlfriend's nipple.

"Alison," Emily breathed.

Alison grinned as she pulled back to look at Emily.

"You're so pretty like this," Alison whispered, kissing Emily's nose with a little giggle, "Your eyes half closed," she murmured, kissing her girlfriends' eyelids, "Your throat making that sexy sound… your lips," she pressed her own against them before licking her lips as she pulled away.

Emily couldn't help grinning and she pulled Alison close, "I love you," she nuzzled her nose into Alison's cheek, whispering in her ear.

Alison smiled as she ran her hand through Emily's hair, "I love you more."

Emily growled, "No way."

Alison chuckled, "Let me show you," she whispered, her eyes hungry as she winked and traced her lips down Emily's body as the brunette nodded.

* * *

Emily's eyes glazed over as she tuned out the droning teacher before her. Her gaze lingered on her bag on the floor, wanting to pull her phone out but not daring. Her math teacher was known for confiscating phones.

"Em? Em?"

She looked up, class was over. She'd been so zoned out she hadn't even heard the bell. She grinned sheepishly at Aria, who was looking at her concerned.

"Sorry. I totally zoned out," she admitted.

"I could tell, your eyes were doing that glazing over thing," Aria claimed with a smile, "You wanna borrow my notes?"

Emily bit her lip, "Sure, thanks."

"Can you believe we're only weeks away from graduating?" Aria was saying as they filed out of the classroom, "It's going to be so weird… not coming here every day. Seeing you guys every day."

"Yeah, it is," Emily sighed a little sadly, "Are you… you know, scared at all?"

Aria nodded, "Of course!" she exclaimed, "I mean, I'm excited but terrified. I can't wait to live out of home though but…" she thought for a moment, "Hey, you and Ali are both going to Philly, right?"

"Right," Emily nodded.

"So… are you gonna like live together?" Aria questioned with a squint of her eyes.

Emily bit her lip, "Um, I was wondering the same thing…"

"You haven't spoken about it?" Aria sounded a little surprised.

"No, not exactly," Emily shrugged, "I think I've been kind of scared to bring it up…"

Aria frowned, "Em, you guys are like… serious. You really think she won't be up for it?"

Emily shrugged again, "I don't know," she mumbled, "Sometimes I just… think this is just some perfect dream," she sighed, "I'm scared to believe it's real."

Aria smiled, "But it is, Em," she pressed, "Ali really loves you. We can all see it."

Emily smiled a little, "Yeah… "

* * *

Alison swallowed her food, watching Emily push hers absently around her plate. She frowned.

"Everything okay, Em?" she asked, concerned.

Emily faked a smile, "Sure. Dinner okay?"

Alison's frown deepened, "It's great. Cooking lessons with your mum are really paying off," she offered a smile.

Emily nodded, "Great."

Alison put her cutlery down, "Okay, Em, what's going on? Spit it out."

Emily shrugged, "Nothing's going on."

"You're quiet. Even for you. You're barely looking at me and you haven't eaten a single bite," Alison pointed out.

Emily looked at her plate, "You're imagining things."

"Have I done something?" Alison asked, "Has something happened?"

Emily gave up pretending to eat and put her own cutlery down with a heavy sigh, "Can you just drop it?"

Alison was confused, "Em, I'm kind of worried. You're acting really… odd."

"You're over-reacting, Ali. Seriously – "

"Stop lying to me, just – "

"I want to move in with you, okay?" Emily snapped.

Alison blinked, "You…" she laughed.

"Great, this is funny to you?" Emily stood up and walked away.

Alison quickly followed her, "Hey, no it's not funny," she pulled Emily onto the couch, "I mean, it's sort of funny…"

Emily put her head in her hands.

Alison opened the laptop on the coffee table in front of them. She put a hand in Emily's hair.

"Em, look," she said gently.

Emily pulled her head from her hands with a sigh and looked at the laptop screen and then at her girlfriend and then back again.

"I just thought it was like a given," Alison shrugged, "I've been looking at places for weeks, Emily. Of course I want to live with you. I love you."

Emily smiled weakly, "Okay, now I feel like an idiot."

Alison grinned, "You're not. You're a stress-head. You're a bit silly. But you're not an idiot. Well, sometimes you might be an idiot," she chuckled, "But you're my idiot."

Emily rolled her eyes, "So… you found anywhere good?" she grinned.

Alison laughed, "A couple of alright places. I want to find the perfect place for us."

"Anywhere with you is perfect," Emily kissed her girlfriends lips.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while but here we go, another chapter! Enjoy!**

"How do you do that?"

Alison turned around to see her girlfriend, "Do what?"

Emily moved closer, "Even in this totally unsexy gown," she played with Alison's blue graduation gown, "You look totally sexy."

Alison rolled her eyes, "That's because I haven't put the stupid hat on yet," she laughed, "But you don't look so bad yourself."

Emily smiled, "I can't believe we're graduating. I really thought high school was going last forever sometimes."

"Really?" Alison hmmed, "It seemed quick."

Emily laughed, "Well, yeah, for you," she said.

Alison shrugged, "I would much rather have been here with you," she murmured.

"I'm just glad you are now," Emily replied quietly, "And that we're lucky enough you can still graduate with the rest of us."

Alison feigned offense, "It's not luck," she claimed, "It's because I'm ridiculously intelligent," she grinned.

"Of course it is," Emily chucked, "Ridiculously beautiful and intelligent, how'd I get so lucky?"

"You're giving luck way too much credit, you know," Alison rolled her eyes, "Luck had nothing to do with this, us. It was fate."

"Whatever it was, I like it," Emily whispered before pushing her lips to Ali's.

Alison's mouth was responsive and as she curled a hand around the back of Emily's neck, she bit her girlfriends bottom lip and –

"What's taking you guys so – ugh."

The two girls stopped kissing with a groan to see the other girls grinning at them in their own gowns.

"Plenty of time for that later," Hanna pointed out.

"Yeah, we kind of got to get out there and graduate now, guys," Aria laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, alright," Alison muttered.

"Hey, I'm not being late for my big speech," Spencer grinned.

"In case anyone forgot, Spencer's valedictorian. Did she mention that… once or twice maybe?" Alison teased, earning a prod in the side from her girlfriend, who handed her hat which she begrudgingly placed on her head.

"You still look adorable," Emily whispered as her girlfriend took her hand and dragged her on to join the other graduates.

* * *

"Someone's happy," Emily sat down beside her girlfriend, drink in hand.

Alison giggled, "You look beautiful," she kissed her lips.

Emily chuckled, "You look drunk."

"It's a party, drink up!" Hanna poured some more into each of their glasses before bouncing away, "Enjoy!"

Emily chuckled, "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you drunk."

"I'm not drunk," Alison half-slurred, leaning into her girlfriend.

"You totally are," Emily rolled her eyes.

"You're so pretty," Alison grabbed Emily's shirt in her fists, "You're so sexy," she whispered.

Emily laughed, "Thank you."

Alison nuzzled into Emily's neck, her hands pushing Emily's shirt up.

"Mm," Emily moaned before wrapping her hands around Alison's wrists, stopping her movements, "You're very handsy when you drink."

Alison giggled before nipping Emily's ear and tracing her lips down Emily's jaw, "I can't help it. You're skin is so soft and you smell so sensual and it makes me feel all," she groaned a little, "hot and bothered and wet and – "

"Would you two stop copulating on my couch?" Spencer threw a cushion at the two girls.

Alison ignored her, continuing to suck on her girlfriends neck.

Emily pushed her away gently, "Sorry guys, she's drunk. I can't help it – "

Alison huffed, "Pshhh, I'm the one who can't help it," she drawled, "I mean, look at her… how can I resist? She's sooo sexy and – "

"Shush!" Emily blushed, trying to quieten her girlfriend.

Alison giggled, "Don't be shy, silly," she kissed Emily's cheek, "Fine. I'll stop. But I'm going to ravish you later."

Emily bit back a smile, "I look forward to it," she whispered as Alison nuzzled her head into her girlfriends' chest, one hand still scrunching the material of Emily's shirt.

"Me too," Alison murmured, "Pretty girl."


End file.
